


An Encounter in the Commonwealth.

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Excessive Sperm, Massive Sizes, Multi, Oviposition, Stretchable Women, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: In the Commonwealth, there are many creatures out there, but what happens when a special scent is added, when a woman is around? This is a story, that will contain a lot, ranging from excessive sexual fluids, to oviposition, to more. This is very NSFW.





	1. The Beginning

**Hello everyone! Here is the new story! We’re hopping into Fallout! This story, will be erotic in nature, as that is what I do! But, this will involve my OC for Fallout 4! And this will contain excessive sexual fluids, some blood, massive sizes, and more. Anyways, on with the scenario!**

 

Wandering through the Commonwealth, after being tasked with clearing a Deathclaw den, a woman, in X-01 power armor, Mark 6, painted gray, with red headlights, walks around, armed with a minigun, in the dead of night. Inside the power armor, was a rather, attractive woman, named Alyx, with long flowing red hair, bright blue eyes, wearing combat armor, painted black, walks through the Commonwealth, following the coordinates on her HUD, looking for the spot she is supposed to go to. Alyx said “God damnit, where the hell is this spot? I want to get my caps and be done with. Deathclaws…..At least I’m prepared for it.” as her heavy footsteps soon came to a stop.

 

Alyx stood in front of a large, abandoned house, the coordinates on her HUD blinking rapidly. She said “Looks like these are the coordinates.” as she kicked down the door, and started to rev up the minigun, and look around, watching her motion tracker for any movement. Her tracker showed nothing, as she kept walking, the house made creaking sounds, from the age, and how much the power armor weighed. Soon, the creaking stopped, as the house felt ominous, making Alyx look around.

 

She kept her hands on the minigun, and looked around, seeing nothing, but heard a blip from the motion tracker, she saw three dots, then her, in the middle, surrounded by the dots. She turned her light on, as the room lit up in a red light, from her headlights, as she saw nothing, and walked forward slowly going to the dot that was five meters in front of her, and saw she was getting closer. Once she was right on top of the dot, she looked all around, 360 degrees, and saw nothing, and heard another loud creak, and kept her guard up still.

 

Alyx kept looking around, “Where are you bastards at…..” and heard the creaking again, from directly behind her, and began to unload rounds into the ground, wall, and ceiling, only to hit, nothing. She sighed, and heard a crack, “Oh fuck me in the ass….” as the floor beneath her collapsed, from the sudden bullet rain going through the floor, as Alyx, in her armor, fell through the floor, into a large basement, her power armor damaged, but not broken, her minigun completely useless. 

 

She got up, and read her suit’s integrity, and saw that some of her suit was damaged, and needed immediate repair, as she opened up her suit, and hopped out, grabbing a flashlight, and holding it in her mouth, as she grabbed her repair kit. She went around her suit, looking for the damaged servos in the knees, the damage wires, as she wasn’t aware, she was being watch, by three chameleon deathclaws, blending in with the shadows. Alyx keeps working, but can’t find the spot, as she slams a wrench against her power armor.

 

“Damnit she said, the one time I need to find something, I can’t find it…..Maybe it’s internal damage.” as she crawls into the suit, and looks around inside the suit. The deathclaws, slowly making their way around, wanting to ambush Alyx, accidentally knock something over. Alyx, making too much sound, doesn’t hear it, as the home belonged to a scientist, experimenting with scents, as the room filled up with an experimental scent, making the deathclaws get very aroused, as well as make Alyx start to feel hot in her groin, and aroused.

 

The deathclaws, getting affected by whatever was in the jar, faster, slowly come out, there shafts becoming erect, at a staggering forty-five inches long, ten inches thick, with a pair of testicles, the size of pumpkins, as their testicles are shown, from a unique mutation. Alyx moaned softly, and started to strip out of her combat armor, and toss it away, as she was in her skin tight black vault suit, and unzipped it. Now exposed to the cool air, as she started to rub her swollen labia, and gently tease her clit with her thumb. Alyx started to moan softly, as with her other hand, she tenderly groped her breast, and pinched her nipple.

 

She closed her eyes in pleasure and said “D-Damn, why did I get horny all of a sudden...Fuck, I’d love a big cock right now, not even caring if I’d get pregnant.” as the Deathclaws heard, and even understood Alyx, as she panted softly, and the deathclaws, all erect, slowly came out of the shadows, staying quiet, as they moved closer to Alyx. Still too lost in pleasure, as she pants softly, the deathclaws get into her field of view, one on the left, one on the right, and one directly in front of her, their erect shafts pointing right at her. 

 

Alyx couldn’t hold on for much longer, as she moaned out lustfully, and cums hard, squirting her juices out, and hitting the deathclaw directly in front of her. She pants softly, leaning back, her eyes still closed, as the deathclaws smelled her scent, as it was more intoxicating than the scent filling the room, as the deathclaw in front of Alyx, stepped forward, leaned his head down, and gave Alyx’s folds a long, slow lick, making her moan out loudly in pleasure, but also, open her eyes slowly.

 

When her eyes were open, she saw the three deathclaws, with erect shafts pointed at her, as they eyes her naked figure, and under the effect of the scent, she moves from her suit, and goes down on her knees, as the deathclaws grinned, and moved up close, their tips pressing against Alyx’s cheeks and lips. She said “Now now boys, we can share, we just need to get into the right position.” as all the deathclaws nodded at her, genuinely understanding her. The deathclaws all took a step back, actually wanting to take her, and listen to her, as she stood up, and looked at the three.

 

She said “Alright, one of you lay on your back.”, as the middle one quickly laid down on his back, his shaft standing upright, as she moved to his shaft, and grinding her small wet slit against it. She continued on “One behind me.” as Alyx spread her ass cheeks, revealing her tiny hole, as the deathclaw on her right, moved behind Alyx, saw the puckered hole, and moved his tip against it, meeting resistance already. The last deathclaw, getting an understanding of this, moves in front of Alyx, and presses his tip against her lips.

Alyx smiles and said “Now then boys, you got the hang of it, just don’t kill me please! And let’s settle this scent!” as all the deathclaws roared happily, and suddenly, thrusted in hard and deep into Alyx, making her cry out loudly in a mix of pain and pleasure. The deathclaws, each one of them, thrusting in unison, their claws raking against Alyx’s body, breaking the skin, and making blood be drawn, but Alyx just moans out lustfully, as she feels her womb being taken roughly, her ass being spread wide, and her throat being spread, as tears were going down her cheeks, but all the pleasure made it worth it.

 

The deathclaws thrusted in fast and deep, making large bulges from their massive sizes appear all over her body, as they kept thrusting faster, loving how small and tight she felt around all their shafts, as they roared out in pleasure, loving it all, as their large testicles roughly smack against Alyx, as she is overwhelmed with pleasure. Alyx reaches forward and behind, as she gently fondles the deathclaw’s testicles with her small hands, as she feels her once perfect body be ravaged by three deathclaws. They all kept raking her skin, marking her with their marks, showing other deathclaws to not even dare attack her.

 

Alyx cries out in muffled pleasure, loving it all, as she moans out louder than ever, and reached her climax, soaking the shaft of the deathclaw in her folds, as the deathclaws don’t intend on stopping anytime soon, as they keep thrusting deep, fast, and hard into Alyx, spreading all of her holes, as she closes her eyes in pleasure, her body going numb from all the pleasure, as she even goes limp in pleasure, while the deathclaws  continued their rough, hard thrusts into Alyx. She smiled in a dazed, even with a shaft in her mouth and throat, as she couldn’t believe the pleasure she was getting was real.

 

The deathclaws, getting too lost in pleasure, enjoying a human for their first time, did not realize they their shafts, all throbbed inside of Alyx, signalling that they were on the verge of climax, as they wanted to hold on for a little longer, as they each, roughly grabbed Alyx. The one in her womanhood, grabbed her by the waist, the one behind her, firmly grabbed Alyx’s rear, and the one in her mouth, placed one hand behind her head. All of them continued to thrust into Alyx, holding on for as long as they can, but knew that they wouldn’t.

 

After a few more deep thrusts, each one of the deathclaws roared out in pure lust, as each one of their shafts erupted with their hot, thick, sticky, interesting smelling sperm, as their shafts didn’t stop, making Alyx bulge out significantly. They didn’t stop thrusting either, continuing their thrusts, churning their sperm around inside of her, until they each panted in pleasure, and stopped. Without pulling out, they see that Alyx is an unbelievable sixteen months pregnant, as she is panting heavily, as they all pull out of her. 

 

The moment they all pulled out, all of their sperm began flooding out of her folds and rear, leaving her in an still forming puddle. The deathclaws grabbed hold of their massive shafts, and began to stroke themselves to Alyx’s naked body, and from them already reaching climax once, they reach their second climax fast, and shoot another just as big, hot, thick, sticky, and interesting smelling load all over her, making her be in an all white puddle, not even able to see her one bit.

Alyx, after all that has happened to her, smiles, feeling warm and cozy in the puddle of sperm she is in, as she wipes her eyes clean, looks at the deathclaws, who all look at her, as she barely speaks “D-Don’t let me leave.” and goes into a deep sleep, as the deathclaws, smiled, and picked her up. They moved her to a room, filled with anything they viewed as soft, and laid down the sperm drenched Alyx on it, and stood guard at the entrance, protecting their new breeder.

 

**Here you go everyone! A new story! With a new setting! I may continue this one, as I did have a lot of fun writing this! If I do end up continuing with this, I’ll try to do more creatures of the Commonwealth! I hope you all enjoyed this writing!**


	2. The Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers ;P

**Here we are again with Chapter 2 of An Encounter in the Commonwealth! What will happen to our new Heroine, Alyx, after being taken by three massive deathclaws? Will the scent wear off? Who knows! On with the story!**

 

Sleeping soundly, underneath a now hardened puddle of deathclaw sperm, Alyx slowly cracks and breaks the hardened sperm and gets out of it, smelling like deathclaw while also having no memory of what happened last night. Alyx stands up, and stretches, as she feels heavier in her gut, as she looks down, and screams loudly, as she looks like swallowed about fifteen watermelons, as she was sporting a massive bulge in her stomach/groin region. She said, also realizing that she is naked too, “W-What in the actual living fuck happened…..” as she looked around and saw the three deathclaws sleeping, but waking up from the scream. Alyx began to panic, as all three of the deathclaws quickly woke up, saw Alyx and walked right up to her. Alyx gulped as she was fearing for her life, but it was all for nothing, as the deathclaws walked up to her and licked her. Alyx said slowly “W-What? Why aren’t you attacking me?” as she looked at the three deathclaws, and saw that the one in the middle pointed at her bulging stomach, than over at cracked and shattered eggs, deathclaw eggs.

 

It soon hit her, as Alyx said “Wait, something filled the room, making us all horny, and you all pregnated me?!?” as the middle pointed at himself and nodded, then pointed to the other two and shook his head. Alyx said “Wait, only you impregnated me?” as the deathclaw nodded, but another thing hit Alyx. She said “Wait one fucking second, how do you understand me?” as the middle deathclaw walked up to Alyx, picked her up carefully and carried her to a portion of their cave, that started to look more like a lab, as she saw beakers and flasks everywhere. Alyx looked around, thinking how odd she looks that a deathclaw is carrying her, but that thought was soon cut short, as the deathclaw turned a light on and placed her down. She looked around, still naked, seeing that there was whiteboards with diagrams of deathclaws, notes everywhere, and more all on deathclaws. The deathclaw that carried her, came back to Alyx with a book in his mouth and gave it to her.

 

Alyx took the book, and opened it, seeing it was a research journal and one of the deathclaws grabbed a chair for Alyx, as she sat down and began reading the journal, her eyes widening while the deathclaws went to the entrance of the lab to defend, leaving Alyx with the leader. Alyx flipped through and read each page, seeing why the deathclaws understand her and protect her. She said “Wait, the writer, she bred the chameleons that became deathclaws and even made a chemical that puts any and all creatures into a breeding mood? But, that doesn’t explain how you and your pack can understand me.” as the deathclaw flipped the journal forward a few pages, showing an experiment that costed the researcher’s life. Alyx read the page, as she looked at the deathclaw and said “She spliced her mind into you three, she killed herself in the process, but you three can think like a human.” as the deathclaw nodded rapidly, and flipped to the last page, as Alyx read it.

 

She said “The researcher, she was your mother, in a sense, but this last page, it says she wants someone to continue her research, what was her research?” as the deathclaw walked off slowly and turned on another light, revealing a sealed vault door, hidden underneath the home. Alyx, still following the deathclaw, as he opened the vault and revealed inside was a holding pen for all sorts of animals, as it hits Alyx. She replies “Your mother, wants to repopulate the Commonwealth, with normal creatures once again.” as the deathclaw nodded. Alyx attempted to say something, but immediately hunched over in pain, grunting loudly just as the deathclaw ran over and looked at her. Alyx grunted out loudly as she was pushing loudly, while the deathclaw looked around and grabbed a chair. The deathclaw ran over to Alyx, placed the chair down and proceeded to put her in the chair and stand next to her. Alyx firmly grabbed the deathclaw’s arm, as the deathclaw just watched.

 

Alyx grunted out loudly while the deathclaw stood there, and saw that she was pushing the eggs out, as the deathclaw saw her womanhood spreading while Alyx screamed out loudly. She said “F-Fuck! The eggs! It’s so big!” as the deathclaw moved around to the front of Alyx, and gently reached in to grab the egg, that was partially inside of Alyx, but also partially out. Alyx said “Grab all these damn eggs as they come out! It hurts to push them out! They’re in my womb!” as the deathclaw nodded rapidly. Alyx began pushing the eggs out, slowly but surely, and one after another as the deathclaw, and after a long twenty minutes of pushing, Alyx was finally back to normal. Alyx panted heavily as the deathclaw grabbed all the eggs and moved them to a proper nesting sight as Alyx remains in the chair. The deathclaw came back shortly and looked at Alyx as she said “I-I’m fine, I just need time to recover, I’ll probably explore the vault, is there anything actually inside?” as the deathclaw went over to another whiteboard with another journal and handed it to Alyx and walked off.

 

Alyx read the journal, as she also grabbed a lab coat to put on while reading, even if she is naked. As she made her way into the vault and looked around while reading. While reading, she finds out that the original scientist actually has countless creatures in this vault in a cryosleep, that are all incredibly tame and friendly. Alyx, being very fascinated with this journal, bumps into a button that makes a loud sound similar to that of a pressure valve, as she sees that she released an albino radscorpion. Instead of being scared, Alyx found a chair with wheels on it, and waits for the albino radscorpion to wake up. In a few minutes, Alyx hears gently tapping against the metal floor, and soon saw the albino radscorpion walk out, and each eye stare at her. She looked down at the radscorpion, then proceeded to get up and grab a clipboard off the side. She looked at the information about the radscorpion, while sitting in a chair and gently rubbing her hand against the radscorpion. The radscorpion, making cute sounds from the rubbing, presses closer against Alyx.

 

She says “Hmmmm, your venom is different from a mutation due to the fallout, wait, what?!?” as the radscorpion looked at Alyx confused. Alyx looked at the radscorpion and said “Your venom causes no harm, but immense arousal?!?” as the radscorpion nodded, and that made Alyx look at the radscorpion. She said “How many creatures did she splice her mind to, to allow communication…” as the radscorpion got the journal from Alyx’s hands, and began flipping through the pages, until he found the word all, and pointed at the word. Alyx replied “Well, I guess that’s good. It mean I can at least tell whatever is in here to stop when needed. Hey, do you think it would be fine if I brought some companions of mine in here too?” as the radscorpion points his stinger at a sign, that has a picture of a gun with a red X over it. Alyx said “Come in with no weapons, showing you’re not a threat, I get it, but I read your owner’s journals, and, I’m following in her footsteps.” as the radscorpion makes sounds in excitement, and immediately jumps up, and pins Alyx to the ground.

 

Alyx hits the ground  with a ooph sound, as she sees that the radscorpion actually just as big as she is, from her toes to her chin. She says “Next time, warn me pleeeeeease! Ouch you fucker!” as the radscorpion stung Alyx in the ass, as she panted softly and began to feel hot in her groin. She looked at the radscorpion, who tried to look innocent, and said “Just stick your dick or whatever you have in me, and let’s get this over with, the papers said there are two of each creature in this god-forsaken place.” as the radscorpion nodded, with the best of his abilities. Soon, the radscorpion opened the compartment to protect his ovipositor, which was only eight inches thick, and thirty inches long. The radscorpion let Alyx see his tool, as Alyx said “You’re not that big, the deathclaws were bigger.” as the radscorpion lined his stinger up with her forehead, as she gulped. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I was stupid!” she said quickly, as the radscorpion lined up his ovipositor with Alyx’s folds, then rapidly thrusted inside.

 

Alyx moaned out loudly and lustfully from feeling the rapid thrust into her, as well as the ovipositor pierce past her cervix, and plant itself firmly inside her womb, as the radscorpion made his body vibrate, which made the ovipositor vibrate too. Alyx moaned out lustfully as she feels the ovipositor vibrate against every single inch of her womanhood, as she is squirming in pleasure beneath the radscorpion, as the radscorpion used his pincers to keep Alyx pinned to the ground, but from the lack of mating due to cryosleep. From feeling all the pleasure, the radscorpion started to feel his eggs slowly filling up within his ovipositor with his eggs, no bigger than marbles, as the radscorpion did what sounded like a hiss, and kept his ovipositor from releasing his eggs inside Alyx’s womb. Alyx, who was already in a pleasured daze, didn’t realize that the ovipositor from the radscorpion was nearing the brim with thousands upon thousands of eggs.

 

The radscorpion couldn’t hold it any longer, as his pincers accidently tore into Alyx’s skin, as his ovipositor released all of his eggs deep into Alyx’s womb, starting to fill Alyx with all of his eggs, and after a solid fifteen minutes, the radscorpion had finished releasing all of the eggs into Alyx’s womb, making her appear five months pregnant, but the radscorpion wasn’t done yet. Soon, the radscorpion began to chitter and makes sound, as his ovipositor erupts with a clear liquid, acting as fertilizer for the eggs, and that even makes the eggs grow instantly, making Alyx appear to be an astonishing twelve months pregnant. The radscorpion gently pulls out of Alyx, and looks at her, while dazed from all the lust as he gently grabs her and moves her into his pen where she can push all the eggs out of her, and into a nest.

 

**Here we are with the end of Chapter 2 to An Encounter in the Commonwealth, Alyx will be working on finishing an experiment that was lost to time itself, will it succeed? Will she bite off more than she can chew? Next time, a certain fluffy companion finds Alyx, as she gets bred by something new!**


	3. The Search is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spoilers!

**Here we are! Back again with Chapter 3 of An Encounter in the Commonwealth! Alyx was just bred by a radscorpion, and will have new guests coming along to aid with Alyx and her new task! What will Alyx be bred by, and who will catch her? Find out in the newest chapter!**

 

After falling asleep with the radscorpion, Alyx wakes up with her womanhood feeling sticky and spread a little, and stiff from sleeping with a radscorpion. Alyx got up from the pen, stretched and cracked some bones, then walked back into the main laboratory. Alyx looked around, putting on a lab coat, while flipping through notebooks and the deathclaws patrolling. She walked around as she came across another pen, and pressed the button to open the cryopod. Like before, she pulled up a chair and waited for whatever would come out.

 

Once everything was done, Alyx saw two wolves, then a third one walk out, as she grabbed the clipboard with all information needed. She said “Hmmmmm, two female wolves, and one male.” as she looks at the wolves and smiles, then continues to read on. She drops the clipboard and looks at the male wolf, then says “Is everything here mutated?!?” as the wolves nod. She says “Your genetic mutation allows breeding with humanoids, and the rate is accelerated, I am in for a treat.” as the wolves howl, and nod.

 

As Alyx was in the vault and talking with the wolves, she was being tracked by a couple of her followers during her adventure in the Commonwealth. Walking around in combat armor, Cait, and Alyx’s dog Snow, walking around. Cait said “Where did that lass go, we’ve been walkin’ around all damn day and nothing.” as Snow barks at Cait. She replies “What is it? Get her scent yet? I need my lover’s embrace damnit!” as Snow runs off, with Cait following quickly.

 

Back in the vault, Alyx was on all fours, after getting the alpha wolf ready and excited as he was rubbing his twenty inch long, eight inch wide shaft with a fifteen inch knot against Alyx’s womanhood. Alyx said “Alright…..I got myself into this mess, and I’ll damn well make sure I follow through, go ahead and fuck me.” as the wolf barked, and thrusted deep and hard into Alyx, as she moaned out lustfully from it.

 

Back on the surface, Cait and Snow found the same house Alyx walked through, just very broken down, while Snow is sniffing around and barks towards the house. Cait says “Following a mutt, this day is full of excitement.” as Cait follows Snow into the abandoned, broken house. With both of them inside, they both see the damage that Alyx left, as Cait says “Looks like our crazy bitch came this way.” as they both walk forward just a little.

 

They both hear a loud crack, as both Snow and Cait fall into the cave and hit the ground with a thud. Inside the vault, Alyx fails to hear the thud, but the deathclaws do. The deathclaws quickly run to the source of the sound, and see Cait and Snow struggling to get up, just as two of them run at them to pin them down. Once they were close enough, the two deathclaws tore their armor off, and stripped them of any weapons, while both tried to escape.

 

The alpha deathclaw ran back to Alyx, seeing she was occupied and growled at her. Alyx responded with “What is it Alpha?” as Alpha gestured for her to follow, but the wolf had other plans and wanted to finish the job. Alyx readjusted her position, as she was on her back and wrapped both her arms and legs around the wolf, and grinded against his shaft. She said “Fang, follow after Alpha, see what’s going on.” as Fang followed Alpha.

 

Alyx firmly held onto Fang, who was thrusting his massive shaft into Alyx, as he followed Alpha. Alyx leaned her head to look, as her eyes widen, to see her dog and Cait pinned by the other two deathclaws. Alyx said “Release them! They are my companions!” as Alyx went back on all fours, as the deathclaws released Snow and Cait. Snow growled at the deathclaws, who roared back, making Snow whimper and whine.

 

Cait spit on one of them, and heard her lover’s voice, then saw Alyx being mated by a wolf, and got angry. Cait said “ALYX! WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A WOLF?” as Alyx replied “Those deathclaws fucked me, then I laid eggs, then they showed me this place, and I’m now breeding with all of them, everything here is mutated with their cum allowing breeding with anything.” as Cait finds it hard to believe.

 

Cait said, but a deathclaw handed Cait the same notebook, as she began reading it, then said “Oh….So you’re helping the Commonwealth love?” as Alyx nodded, while the wolf began thrusting hard, making Alyx moan. Snow, seeing this, ran over to Alyx and mounted her shoulders, then began to hump her mouth, his shaft beginning to come out, as Alyx opened her mouth for her dog’s shaft.

 

Cait smirked and said “Fine, I’ll help you out, what’s in here?” as Alpha gently picked up Cait, and walked off with her, while the other two deathclaws went on patrols to protect. Alyx smiled as she felt the wolf getting close to knotting her womanhood, as she did in fact feel the knot press firmly against her folds. Alyx quickly moved her hand back, and spread her womanhood with her fingers, as she feels herself get knotted, making her moan out muffled in pleasure from it. Snow, getting all excited, begins to increase the speed of his humps, and making his knot form faster from lack of love.

 

The wolf howls loudly as he thrusts hard and fast with the knot, forcing the tip past Alyx’s cervix, which makes Alyx wince and grunt in pain, just as she feels her mouth and even throat get knotted by Snow. Now squirming in pleasure and some pain, Alyx falls under to the pleasure, as she feels her womanhood erupt with her juices, but instead of it spraying everywhere, she feels it fill up inside of her, which adds to pleasure she has never felt before.

 

In a quick moment, Alyx’s pleasure was even further enhanced, as she felt the tip of the wolf shaft suddenly explode, filling her womb directly with his hot, thick, sticky wolf load, as it has a different texture compared to the deathclaw sperm, but Alyx moans out lustfully, loving the feeling of it. Her pleasure quickly added up, as Snow barked loudly, and began to reach his climax, shooting his load directly into Alyx’s throat, filling it all, as she swallows it all down.

As Alyx feels her womb being directly filled with wolf sperm and throat being flooded with her own companion’s load, the wolf’s mutated load does in fact accelerate faster than anticipated. Alyx felt not a bulge from the load, but rather, she felt the bulge of herself getting pregnant within minutes after the wolf finished inside of her. After fifteen minutes, both Snow and Fang pull off, after their knots shrunk enough, as Alyx lays there, already looking seven months pregnant and slowly growing with wolf pups inside of her.

 

In the other room, Cait is with Alpha, who is bouncing Cait on his massive shaft. Cait, moaning and screaming in pleasure, as she constantly feels her groin touch his frequently. Cait, feeling wet from all the deep sex, says in a blind rage “You better fuck me harder! I don’t want to feel my legs!” as Alpha smiled, and began to roughly slam down Cait on his massive shaft, spreading her womanhood wide as well.

 

Cait screamed out in pleasure, as the deathclaw grabbed her with one large hand, and used her like a toy, going faster and harder and deeper, his tip forcefully smacking into Cait’s womb. Cait screamed out in pleasure as she felt herself being spread harder and faster, as she did something Alyx never did, and kissed the deathclaw, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Alpha, shocked by this, smiles, and kisses Cait back, while marking her back with his claws, and making sure to have his scent embed on her.

 

Cait pulled off the kiss and looks into Alpha’s eyes then says “HARDER!” as Alpha smiles, lays her down on her back, and begins to deeply slam his massive shaft into Cait, spreading her wider than ever, and making her scream in pleasure, as she is on the verge of her climax. In only a matter of seconds, Cait moans out loudly, as her womanhood spray her juices all over the deathclaw’s shaft.

 

The deathclaw, smiling, roars out loudly and lustfully, as his massive shaft exploded with his hot, thick, sticky load, quickly filling Cait’s womb, and making a massive bulge appear, as Cait moans out with as much lust as she can muster. The deathclaw continues to thrust deep into Cait even as he is climaxing, making it even more pleasurable for Cait. She quickly closes her eyes, her cheeks a dark shade of red, as she loves it all.

 

In the room, Alyx walks in, now looking eight months pregnant, and rubbing her pregnant belly. She said “Awwww, my lover and my deathclaw are getting along so well, it’s adorable.” as Cait smiles and says “We’re going to have so much fun here aren’t we Alyx?” as Alyx nods, then walks to Cait, and kisses her deeply.

 

**Here we are! The next installment of An Encounter in the Commonwealth! We now have Cait and Snow, Snow being an OC of Dogmeat, into the mix!**


	4. An Aggressive Encounter

**And here we are again! An Encounter in the Commonwealth is getting it’s next chapter! This will involve Alyx, after her pregnancy with the wolf, getting it on with something just as big, but girthier than the deathclaws! What will she encounter? And how will it aid her new objective? Find out as you read the chapter!**

 

After giving birth to at least five wolf pups, the two female wolves took them from Alyx and walked off to a place in the lab that can function as a home. After having the wolf pups being taken from her, she got up and followed directions to find the showers. Once there, she turned on a shower, and to her surprise, they worked. Alyx smiled and began to wash herself off, cleaning off anything that was on her or filled her. After cleaning herself off, Alyx stayed naked and chose to walk around the lab naked. As she wandered around, she heard the moans coming from Cait with a deathclaw, seeing that she had grown a liking to it. 

 

Alyx quickly stumbled across another cyropod, and decided to deactivate he and let whatever was inside of it, come right out. After a slow ten minutes, Alyx’s eyes widened as she hears the loud footsteps come out of the cyropod, and what came out made her go wide eyed. She saw a massive two-headed bull, and from what the information on it said, it was called a Brahmiluff. She glanced at it, then went to the more important part, his size. Alyx walked over to his groin region, and saw he had not one, but two massive shafts.

 

Her eyes widen, and just from her memory, the shafts were the same size as the deathclaws, being forty-five inches long, and a staggering thirty inches thick. Alyx was completely and utterly speechless at the size of this creature’s shafts. She went to the clipboard and read the details on the Brahmiluff, as it nuzzled her. She looked at the Brahmiluff and said “Aren’t you quite the big boy.” as the Brahmiluff mooed at her. She reads that he is just like the wolf, and can have rapid breeding.

 

She looks at the large bull and says “Alright, do I get on all fours and let you fuck me raw?” as the Brahmiluff shook his head, and laid down on his back, his two shafts sticking upright for Alyx to see. She said, while rubbing both of his shafts, feeling much harder and hotter as the Brahmiluff moos in pleasure from it. She gently climbed up on top of the laid down Brahmiluff, and rubbed both of her small, sensitive holes against it. The Brahmiluff gently thrusted up into Alyx, not going inside, but probing her womanhood and rear.

 

From all the exposure to radiated and mutated creatures, and having their sperm inside of her constantly, Alyx has mutated herself, discreetly. Alyx has mutated so that her body can accept and withstand any and all size shafts, and be impregnated by anything, regardless of if they’re in the lab or not. She looked at the Brahmiluff, and quickly slid down his shafts deep and slow into Alyx, possibly being the only gentle one with her. 

 

She moaned out loudly and lustfully as she slowly began to bounce on both of his shafts, feeling her womanhood and rear being spread and gaped by the two bull shafts. She gently squirmed on top of him, while still gently bouncing and riding on the Brahmiluff’s shaft, as he gently thrusts up into her as well. Alyx looked down, as she moaned out lustfully from feeling the shaft in her womanhood thrust deep inside of her, and go directly into her womb. She grunted and squirmed, while the Brahmiluff began to slowly thrust up and deep into her, as she started to rub her clitoris softly.

 

The Brahmiluff huffed softly, as he began to thrust up a little faster, starting to use more of his strength, while Alyx began to ride his shafts faster, loving how she feels herself getting spread wide from him. She looks down at her stomach, seeing that she is bulging out immensely from both of the large shafts inside of her. She gently leaned down, and pressed her breasts firmly against the Brahmiluff and smiles at him.

 

Alyx suddenly lets out an incredibly loud and lust filled moan, as she felt both of the shafts shoot a hot, thick, sticky load of pre, directly into her rear and womb, making Alyx shake and squirm. From just one shot of pre directly into her, she quickly saw that the volume of the pre was immense, leaving a little bulge from that as well. She looks at the little bulge from the pre, and pokes it, as the Brahmiluff sees that Alyx is distracted, and huffs rather aggressively.

 

The Brahmiluff flipped over, making Alyx hit the ground, as he pinned her to the ground, and began to roughly and deeply slam into Alyx’s womanhood. Alyx screamed out loudly, and not in pain, rather she screamed out loudly and lustfully in pleasure. The sudden lustful scream made her get a little concern, as she had another mutation happen within her, as she heard the Brahmiluff say “Can you hear me now?” as Alyx responded “I-I can hear you…..” as she moaned out loudly again.

 

Alyx cried out loudly and lustfully, shaking and squirming beneath the Brahmiluff as she looks at him in shock. The Brahmiluff says “Good, the mutated sperm seems to have work. Yes this is the scientist whose task you’ve taken up, is speaking. When I spliced my mind into the creatures here, a mutation occurred. You’ve been exposed to enough radiated and mutated sperm to undergo the mutations I designed, so you can freely speak with any and all creature here now. I appreciate you helping me with my task.”

 

Alyx panted in pleasure, her mind going all over the place as she looks into the eyes of the talking Brahmiluff. She replied “Y-You’re welcome? But, you bitch! You knew this would happen!” as the Brahmiluff began to slam and buck himself against Alyx hard, spreading her even wider and making her bulge even bigger. She moans out loudly and lustfully more and more, as she feels more of the Brahmiluff’s pre shoot directly into her womanhood and rear.

 

Alyx moaned out more and more, as she saw that one of the Brahmiluff’s heads leaned down and deeply kissed her, sliding his massive cow tongue deep into her tiny mouth and even throat. She shakes and squirms even more against the massive Brahmiluff, and quickly figures out that she was on the verge of her next climax. Alyx grunted into the kiss as she screamed out in lust and felt her womanhood erupt with juices and spray all over the shaft in her womanhood.

 

From feeling her climax, the Brahmiluff began to thrust with all of his might and force into Alyx, spreading her wide, and gaping both her womanhood and rear even more. She continues to shake and squirm from beneath the massive, heavy bull, and feels both of his shafts throb harshly inside of her, letting her know she’s about to get another massive load. Alyx tried to push the bull off of her, but found it near impossible as she knew she was about to get pregnant again, with bulls this time.

 

In only three more hard, rough thrusts into her, the Brahmiluff moos out loudly and lustfully, and Alyx suddenly feels both of his shafts explode with one of the biggest, hottest, thickest, stickiest loads she has ever received. She felt her womb be filled to the brim, as she even began to bulge out rapidly and go into pregnancy immediately, as her moans were muffled and what caused it made her go wide eyed.

 

As her rear was getting filled, she felt the load go deeper and further into her body, and as she was moaning, she tensed up, and felt the load that was in her rear, shoot out of her mouth, and spray on her face, just as the Brahmiluff pulled off of her, from the kiss. The consistent fountain of sperm did not end at all, as more and more of his load shot out of Alyx’s mouth, going down to her neck as well.

 

After a solid twenty minutes, Alyx looking a staggering twenty months pregnant, and plastered with the Brahmiluff’s load, he firmly pulls his shafts out of Alyx and begins to rub them tenderly against Alyx’s bulging body. From being so sensitive over the lack of sex he had, he immediately reached another climax in moments, spraying his just as hot, thick, sticky load all over Alyx’s bulbous body. The Brahmiluff makes sure to coat her from head to toe, and make sure not to miss any spots.

 

Once he was finished for good, the Brahmiluff walks off from Alyx, going back into his stable, and leaving Alyx on the ground, letting her constantly leak out of his load, from both of her holes. Alyx tried to get out, but found it incredibly hard to, as she realized what has happened, she was stuck to the floor. She sighed softly, and laid there, letting all of his load pile up around her, as she decides to let it all harden so she can break out of it.

 

She did her best to lean up, but couldn’t, and said in a sluggish voice, “Y-You’re a bastard you bull…..” as the Brahmiluff says “I’m a mutated buffalo, specifically, get your animals right.” and huffed angrily, and vanished into the darker parts of the labs, making sure to leave Alyx there.

 

**And here we are everyone, the ending of the next chapter to Alyx’s encounter with more animals in the labs. Next chapter, a new couple are added in, and not in the way you think. Two people from Diamond City are getting taken in under Alyx’s wing to breed the Commonwealth to normal!**


	5. The Hive Needs a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buggy bug time!

**Here we are everyone! Back in the Commonwealth! This time, we’re bringing in a couple of new people, who are they you might ask? Well, that would be wrong of me to spoil before you’ve even read! Anyways! On with the chapter! This chapter will contain extensive oviposition and some soft vore! So fair warning to all! This chapter does involve a little bit of a time lapse, so it is not, like the original Fallout 4 game.**

 

In the distant of the Commonwealth, during the dusk hours, Diamond City shines bright in dim-lit sky. Piper, with time being great to her, sends her younger sister, Natalie, who is eighteen and an adult out of the city, to go and retrieve supplies. Knowing it is dangerous outside the city, she has a rifle and goes out to the dead drop location for their news stand. Once at the spot, Natalie pulls out her bag, and begins to load it up with all of the supplies from the dead drop, her rifle on the ground. As she was filling the bag, she heard something fall over, as she looks around, seeing nothing.

 

Still looking around, she sees nothing, but scoots her gun closer to her, and continues to fill her bag with the supplies. As she continued to fill the bag, she heard the same sound again, but when she turned around this time, she saw thirty massive ants, with more circling around her. She grabbed her rifle, and out of instinct, began to fire at the ants. As the bullets flied, larger ants, with harder carapaces, quickly moved forward, and deflected the bullets. Nat quickly ran out of bullets, as a small ant, that went by unnoticed, bite her in the leg, causing paralysis, as a few of the ants moved behind her, and caught her, as she fell onto her.

 

Once they caught her, they quickly moved off into the distance, as Piper, who heard the shots, and recognized them, ran outside and saw the ants carrying her younger sister. Piper quickly started to run, as she was pulling out her laser pistol to shoot the ants. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, she felt rumbling, and looked around, as everything quickly turned to black. From beneath her, a massive bloodworm shot up through the concrete ground, and swallowed Piper whole, leaving her laser pistol on the ground. Piper thrashed around inside the bloodworm, as it dug back into the ground, and followed the ants, back to the lab where a queen was awaiting.

 

During the, rather short journey, the ants and the bloodworm, dragged Piper and Nat to a nest. The ants quickly placed Natalie on the ground, and the bloodworm spat out Piper, as she quickly ran over to her sister, and checked for a pulse, glad to see there is one. Piper stayed close to her sister, as the ants and bloodworm stayed back, and Piper suddenly heard footsteps against a metal floor. Piper looked over and saw a woman, with long, fiery red hair, and dark forest green eyes, armed with a high powered pistol, and in a labcoat, but nothing else, no armor at all. Piper locked eyes with the woman, as she flicked her wrists, causing the ants and bloodworms to back off.

 

She said, as she walked up to Nat, and gave her something to drink, “Apologies, my pets aren’t the, most nice of pets.” as a big ant made sounds with his mandibles. “You are not nice, you attacked, I specifically said do not attack.” the woman said, as Natalie started moving again. Piper said, “Who the hell are you.” in a stern voice, trying to be intimidating. The woman replied “I’d advise against being hostile.” as a large deathclaw alpha walked up behind her, and placed a claw on her shoulder gently. The woman replied “I’m Alyx, a pleasure to meet you, and this, well….This is my sanctuary.”

 

Piper looked at Alyx confused, and said “Sanctuary!?! Look what’s around you!” as Alyx nodded. She replied “Yes, I’m aware, but hear me out. This is a lab, yes, and I have myself, a few others and that’s it, here, it’s a breeding sanctuary, and everything here listens to my command. The deathclaws are tame, the ants are tame, the bloodworm is tame, I sent them to safely acquire new women, I cannot handle being bred with all the time. You have plenty of food, safety, and you can walk around naked. If you do not like it, then I’ll let you leave.” as Piper took a moment to think.

 

Piper said “Alyx, how safe are we.” as she replied “Nothing can get in here, we have deathclaws on constant patrol, no one will ever bother us.” as Piper looked at Natalie. She said “Alright Alyx, what do we have to do to ensure safety?” as she pointed at the ants and bloodworm. Alyx said “Your friend there, will be the ant breeder, and you will be a breeder for the bloodworms, this is temporary, but you will be properly fed, bathed, and bred. I will promise that, do we have a deal?” as Piper looked at Nat, then at Alyx.

 

Piper replied “Yes Alyx, we have a deal.” as Alyx smiled, while the ants moved closer to Natalie, and the bloodworm moved closer to piper. Alyx replied “The ants will take your friend to their hive, and the bloodworm will take you to his hive, I appreciate the aid.” as she walks off with the deathclaw. The ants nudge Natalie, and gesture for her to follow, which she does, while Piper looks at the bloodworm, who has an open maw. Piper grunts, and says “Fine, you can do it again.” as the bloodworm lunges up, swallows Piper whole, and goes into the ground, off to his nest.

 

Natalie follows the ants, as she is lead into a giant, anthill like hive, as the ants lead her into a giant, open room, with a bed for a human. Nat walks up to the bed, and lays down on it, feeling comfier than any bed at Diamond City, as one large, bigger ant, came up, and began to strip Nat of her clothes slowly and carefully. Once she was completely naked, the ant slowly climbed up on top of her. Nat was scared, as she saw the giant ant, but seeing how it is careful and gentle, she began to slowly relax, until she felt something press firmly against her folds.

 

Nat looked up, and saw the ant’s ovipositor, being twelve inches wide, and a staggering fifty inches long. Nat wanted to scream, but knew she was safer here, as she spread her legs for the ant. The ant sees this notion, and suddenly, he thrusts hard and deep into Natalie, spreading her inner walls wide, as she felt the ovipositor go in deeper, pressing firmly against her cervix. Nat cried out in pleasure, as she felt the ovipositor go past her cervix immediately, and the ant began to thrust deep and slow.

 

Nat moaned out in pure pleasure, as she shook and squirmed beneath the powerful ant, as she saw the other ants patiently waiting their turn to fill Nat. She moaned out loudly and lustfully, as the big ant let out a chitter with his mandibles, as another ant, much smaller than all of them, but still quite sizeable, came around. This ant went over to Nat’s face, and rubbed its smaller ovipositor against her lips, then thrusted deep into her mouth and even throat. Nat squirmed beneath both of the ants, knowing what she got herself into but soon, stopped squirming, and let the ants do their thing. The ants saw this, and began to slow down a bit more, but maintain their deep thrusts.

 

Nat moaned out into the ovipositor, as she felt something odd, she felt something, filling up in their shafts. She tried to figure out, but she couldn’t as their thrusts continued to get deeper and deeper, making her squirm. She couldn’t hold it in for much longer, as all the new pleasure felt, great to her, as she feels her womanhood explode with her juices, drenching the ovipositor in her slit, in her juices. The ants taking her felt this, as they decided to finish up, so the others could have their turns.

 

Nat cried out in lust, as she felt something be pushed from their ovipositors, and into her womb and down her throat. She shakes and squirms in pleasure, as she feels something round go into her womb, and down her throat, as her eyes widen, realizing what it is. She cries out in pleasure, as she is forced to swallow ant eggs, as she squirms more and more, but the ants gently make sure she doesn’t move that much. Nat soon stops, and accepts it, as she feels herself starting to bulge out, and when the ants are done, they pull out, and new ones come in.

 

Piper, still traveling inside the bloodworm, counts the time it takes, until she is immediately spat out, and standing upright, in a giant, circular room, with the lone bloodworm still. She looked around, and saw that there was a bed, as she decided to over to it, and lay down on it, feeling that it is comfy. The bloodworm quickly followed up and laid down on Piper’s lap, and pressed its maw against her groin. Piper looked at the large worm, and decided to bite, “Alright, how does this work?” as the bloodworm opened its mouth wide.

 

Piper looked at the open maw, as a large, snake-like tube came out of it, and pressed against her own groin. Surprised by this, Piper did take her clothes off, and now laid completely naked against the bed, as the tube flicked against her wet folds. Piper moaned softly as she felt the bloodworm’s tube flick against her, as she gasped from suddenly feeling it enter her deeply, and penetrate past her cervix. Piper shaked and squirmed from it all, as she heard a thud, then looked around and saw another bloodworm landed, and began to move towards her. 

 

The second bloodworm brings out that same long tube, and aligns it with Piper’s rear, and firmly thrusts inside. Piper moaned out loudly and lustfully as she feels both of her holes being used, as the ovipositors thrusted in fast and hard into her, spreading and gaping her wide. She squirms more and more, trying to figure out why she got herself into this, but got it out of her head. She feels herself getting wetter from each of their thrusts.

 

Piper closes her eyes in pleasure, shaking and squirming as she pants softly while she gets used. She goes wide eyed immediately, as she feels the large bloodworms start to wrap around her, and keep her in her place. Piper moaned out loudly and lustfully into the room, trying to squirm around as much as she could given her circumstances. She continued to squirm around, as she felt something fill inside both of their ovipositors, panting more, as she knew they were eggs. She wanted to try and break free, but the thought of pure safety overruled her mind, as she stopped squirming.

 

She let out a very loud moan in lust, as she felt her slit explode with her juices, drenching the ovipositor in her juices. The worm in her slit felt her reach her climax, as the worm made a sound to the other one. Piper heard these sounds and wondered what they meant, as she suddenly felt the ovipositors open, and begin to deposit eggs inside her womb and rear. She squirmed around from feeling herself starting to bulge out rapidly, as the eggs came out fast and filled faster. All she could do was squirm, as she heard soft footsteps against the floor.

 

“You’re doing the Commonwealth a favor my friend, you will be kept under the most security to make sure you will not be harmed, have fun, there’s more to come.” Alyx says, with at least fifty other bloodworms on the ground. Piper leaned up to see this, as she realized her fun had only just began.

 

**Here we are everyone! The next piece of the Fallout chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it, as this was very, exciting for me to write**


	6. The Alpha

**And here we are everyone! Back in the Commonwealth! Alyx has recruited more people to aid in her journey of repopulating the Commonwealth! This chapter will prioritize Alyx and who else? I won’t spoil in this simple banter in the beginning! Read the chapter to find out!**

 

With her time in the vault being a massive success, and finally having helpers to assist with breeding, Alyx sits down in a large chair, and finally relaxes, after a long time of not being able to. She sighs in pure relief, as Alpha, the first deathclaw she encountered, walks into the room, and looks at her. She says “Yes Alpha?” and waits for a response. He replies “I-I am in need of relief, I have been guarding our home with my life, I need relief. You can even see how bad it is for me.” as Alyx looks down, at his massive, throbbing, girthy shaft, easily looking twice as big. 

 

Alyx goes wide eyed, and looks at him, then goes on and replies “Alright, I suppose I can allow it, by why me? You have Nat, Piper, and Cait.” as he went up to her, and plopped his shaft down on her body. He replied “You’re the first, and well, my trio is loyal to you, and you only. We do listen to you, since we have more trust in you than the others.” as Alyx nodded. She said “You have the fullest permission to use me.” as he smiled wider than ever, picked her up, and slid her down his shaft, spreading her wide.

 

Alyx moaned out lustfully, feeling herself get spread wider than ever, as she even looks down at the bulge made by his shaft. She goes wide eyed, seeing that it is massive, and she even begins to rub the bulge, making him roar in pleasure. She saw this and smiled widely, then she began to rub the moving bulge as fast as she could, encouraging him to get much rougher. Alpha decided to stay deep and tender with his thrusts, not wanting to hurt her, as he was thrusting into her womb at this point.

 

Alyx moaned out loudly and lustfully as she felt Alpha spread her wide, as well as spread her womb wider than ever. She smiled at him, and gently ran her hand across his scaled face, loving how he thrusts into her. She says “W-We never really get some intimate one on one time, do we Alpha?” as he shakes his head. She moans lustfully as she feels his incredibly hot and thick pre flood into her spread womb, making her even more fertile do to exposure to all the radiation she has been under.

 

Alpha gropes her tight, firm rear, and begins to bounce her on his shaft, making him go much deeper into her womb, and spread her even wider. Alpha looks at her, and gives her a tender lick against her face, in which she smiles at, still bouncing her on his massive girth. Alpha said “My, sperm is going to be more, ferocious, in a sense, from how backed up I am, you’ll feel as if you’ll be ready to lay my eggs within hours.” as Alyx nodded. She replied “You know you always have the fullest permission to breed with me.” as Alpha nodded.

 

Alpha firmly grabbed her, without harming her, and began to thrust with almost all of his might into her. Alyx cried out loudly and lustfully, feeling her womb being forced apart even wider, as well as her inner walls. She shakes and squirms in his grasp, unable to break free, as he doesn’t want her to go either. Alyx begins to pant and wince slightly in pain as she feels all the force inside of her, and loves it all. He quickly notices the wince from her, and slows down a bit to make sure he won't harm her or kill her. She saw this and smiled, forgetting that he has some parts that allow him to think like she does.

 

Her thoughts were quickly clouded as she felt her slit get wet fast, signalling that she was about to reach her orgasm. Alpha felt this, and that made his thrusts go faster and deeper into her, against his will. She held on tight to him, and moaned out in pure lust, shaking and squirming in his grasp, as he was forced to go faster. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter from each thrust, as she knew her climax was soon.

 

In only a few moments, she couldn’t hold it in anymore as she screams out in pure lust, feeling her slit explode with her juices, and drench Alpha’s massive shaft in her juices. He grunts loudly, feeling his shaft throb deep inside of her, as he knew his own climax was nearing. He looked into her eyes, and grunted louder, as she even felt his shaft getting hotter inside of her. She said in a shaky voice “Y-You’re really close, aren’t you?” as Alpha nodded, and let out one his loudest roars in pure lust.

 

Alyx’s eyes widened in pure pleasure as she feels her stretched womb be flooded with the hottest, thickest, stickiest, most fertile load of deathclaw sperm she has even felt. She screams out in lust, as she feels her body, specifically her groin and stomach, began to stretch and distort from all of his sperm. She moans out louder and louder, as she doesn’t feel him stopping anytime soon, but does feel what he means by his sperm was more, aggressive.

 

She pants heavily in pleasure, but due to her radiated body, Alpha feels that his eggs are already forming rapidly inside of her, which even surprises him. Feeling this, he quickly pulls out and thoroughly covers Alyx in his sperm, drenching her completely. He looks down in shock, and sees that her bulge, making her appear eighteen months pregnant from his sperm alone, grows. He sees that her bulge begins bumpy, as she is making his eggs fast.

 

Unknown to how, he watches in shock, as she continues to lay down, and make eggs from his sperm at a rapid pace. She says in a shaky voice “J-Just leave! Just leave! I’ll call for you when this is over!” as Alpha nodded, and left, only being outside the door to protect his egg carrier.

 

**And here we are with the next installment! Apologies for it being much shorter than usual, writer’s block hit me hard, and I couldn’t think of anything to write for it**


	7. The Water Dwellers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wetness ;P

**Guess what’s back everyone! We’re back in the Commonwealth! And for a quick refresher, Alyx, the protagonist of this story, is trying to repopulate the Commonwealth with normal creatures. The people within this story, so far, are Alyx, Cait, Nat, and Piper. And from a request, all shaft sizes from here on out will be smaller. Anyways! Enough talk, on with the story!**

 

Still inside the vault, with every creature inside, Alyx has made quite a reputation for herself. Despite a radiation storm coming through unnoticed until it was too late, everyone inside got radiated, and caused most of the animals to shrink in shaft size, which varied. Other than the radiation storm causing that, almost no one else was affected in negative ways. Alyx had mutated more, to produce delicious, minor addictive breast milk. Cait had no mutations, surprisingly. Nat and Piper both had minor mutations to make them more, attractable to insects. Overall, nothing truly harmful happened within the vault.

 

Alyx woke up on a new day, as Piper was working on getting the word out for a new sanctuary to any women who don’t feel safe. Alyx appreciated all of Piper’s work, especially since if word gets out, and some women are willing, she can further enhance the work of the old scientist. As Alyx was walking around, she saw all the animals she had, the deathclaw trio, the wolves, the insects, the asshole brahmiluff, but did treat them like family. She noticed all of them were still getting adjusted to their reduced sizes, as Alyx giggled, and kept walking. Deciding to explore the place, she goes deeper into the vault, and comes across a locked door.

 

She looked at the door, and pulled out her custom made pip-boy that she made with her engineering knowledge. She got into the door system and opened it, after several attempts that is. Once she unlocked the door, she noticed that inside was a new part of the vault she had never realized. It was more, swamp-like and wet, as she slowly walked inside. Once inside, she noticed right off the bat, that there were clipboards on the side of the room. She picked it up, and read that there were creatures known as Mirelurks, Hermit Crabs, Anglers, and Gulpers, all inside, that are the same case as the other creatures.

 

Alyx puts the clipboard away, and speaks up, “Hello? Is anyone in here?” and to her surprise, three mirelurks, two hermit crabs, one angler, and two gulpers, all come out and look at her. One of the mirelurks, being the biggest, walks out and says “Yes, these are all that remain of us. You carry the scent of the scientist who tried to help us.” as the gulpers and angler circle around, getting her scent. Alyx replied “Yes, that’s right. I’m here to help fix the Commonwealth, and I wasn’t even sure there was more.” as the mirelurks walk up and gently pinch at Alyx’s skin. 

 

She moans softly from the pinching, as she looks between all of them. She says “I’ll be here with you all to help with you now, my other companions can handle the main compound of here. Mirelurks, you’re up first, then I’ll figure who to do next.” as the others left, leaving her with the three mirelurks. She looked at all of them, and before she could say anything, she heard the sound of something opening. As soon as she looked down, she saw a heavily protected carapace open and each one bringing out a phallic object, twenty-four inches long, and eight wide.

 

She looked at their shafts, and said “Alright then….How do you breed? I’ve never had aquatic creatures before.” as the biggest one replies “Crabs, as we once were, produce sperm into a female, and grow into hundreds of eggs. With these new...Forms, we produce thousands of eggs.” as Alyx nodded, and got into what she viewed as tide pool. As soon as she stepped in, she fell in deep, as it was much deeper than she thought. She slowly swims back up, as all the mirelurks are laughing.

 

She says “Oh shush you, who’s first?” as she strips naked, out of her soaking wet clothes. They all walk up to her, as they line up with her womanhood. She gulps and looks at all of them, as she says in a shaky voice, “C-Can we do one at a time at least? It will be easier on me, especially due to how easily I can get pregnant from some radiation.” as the mirelurks chittered with each other. They all agreed to it, as the two smaller ones back up, leaving the big one to be first with Alyx. She said “Ah, the big boy himself, alright, let’s go the fucking.” as she spreads her nether lips to him.

 

The big mirelurk happily nods, and walks close to Alyx’s exposed nethers, and begins to rub and prod her folds. The other two mirelurks lean down and begin to pinch at her nipples, making Alyx moan out incredibly lustfully. The mirelurks saw this, and smiled, in their heads that is, as the big one suddenly thrusted in deep, his shaft feeling slimy and slick inside of her. The pleasure itself made chills go down her spine, as she feels the shaft slide into her. As the other two mirelurks were pinching her breasts, she suddenly shot out two strands of breast milk.

 

The mirelurks leaned down, and wrapped their mouths around both of Alyx’s nipples, and begin to drink her milk. They do savor in the taste of her milk, as the big one continues to thrust slow and deep inside of her, the tip of his shaft gently pressing against Alyx’s cervix. The mirelurk looked at Alyx, and slowly thrusted past her cervix, and into her womb. Alyx cried out in pleasure as she felt her womb be invaded by his shaft. She pants softly, as she feels him begin to thrust in and out of her deep and slow, making sure to provide pleasure, as the others still drink her milk.

 

She pants in pleasure, as she has never felt anything like a mirelurk shaft in her before, making the pleasure feel unique to her. She finally closes her eyes in pleasure, loving everything that the mirelurks are doing to her. The big mirelurk in her womanhood chittered softly, as she felt what she viewed as his shaft throbbing inside of her. The mirelurk knew he was close, and all three of them wanted a go with her, as the mirelurk thrusted faster into her. Alyx cried out in lust, and in a quick sudden notion, she lets out an ever louder lustful cry of pleasure.

 

The mirelurk suddenly let loose his hot, thick, sticky load deep inside of Alyx’s womb, and flooding it past the brim. After a long seven minutes, Alyx appeared to be at least ten months pregnant, and the big mirelurk pulls out. He chitters quickly, as the other two mirelurks quickly move and thrust into Alyx’s womb before anything comes out. Alyx moans out in pure lust, as the two new mirelurks aren’t gentle, thrusting deep and hard into her already spread womanhood and womb.

 

Alyx just moans out in pure lust, loving it all, as the big one rubs his shaft against her mouth, which she both eagerly and happily takes, even into her throat. The other two mirelurks happily take her, loving how she feels, as they lean to her nipples and began to suckle on them. Alyx went into a quick sensory overload, loving it all, loving all the pleasure she is receiving, as she just lays there. All three of the mirelurks sense how content she is with the breeding, as that encourages them to take her much faster and harder.

 

All three of the mirelurks were essentially bucking themselves against Alyx, as the two in her womanhood grunt a little, as they failed to realize that they were already close to finishing. The two mirelurks wanted to hold on for longer, but from the time of sexual inactivity, it wasn’t likely. They bucked themselves harder against Alyx as they felt their looming climax coming close. The lewd sounds of shafts again skin was quickly muffled out by four, lust fueled moans. The two mirelurks in Alyx’s womanhood reached their climax, as they flooded Alyx’s womb even more, making her bulge bigger.

 

Another long eight minutes came around, as the two mirelurks in her slit finally stopped, and saw that Alyx was a staggering eighteen months pregnant now, and found it hard to get up. The mirelurks, able to lift her up, and carry her to a bedroom of sorts in their room. They get her all nice and cozy, as the mirelurks burrow themselves into the ground, and function as guards. The other creatures inside the room, also patrol around her, acting as guards, for when they get to go next.

 

**And here we are everyone! The end of the next chapter for Fallout! We have some new introductions to creatures that are in need of breeding! I hope this chapter makes up for the poor deathclaw chapter previously!**


	8. The Trap!

**Here we are everyone! Back in the Commonwealth! Alyx here has been encountering some new creatures it seems! Now being in the aquatic section, we will be encountering more, oviposition and egg laying for breeding wise! And remember all, if you read this, and have a request, feel free to tell me what it is! Please try and keep it to a breeding topic, aka, beastiality. Anyways, enough talking, on with the show!**

 

Waking up after breeding with the mirelurk, Alyx is greeted by a few nice sights. One of the sights was breakfast for her, as it looks quite delectable to her. The other sight was the fact that she was a staggering twenty four months pregnant, with plenty of bumps, showing they are eggs. She grunts a bit, as she takes the breakfast, even if it just a baked potato and some jerky. She eats it down slowly, while also pushing out all of the eggs that currently reside in her womb. She grunted, as the eggs were slick, but came out in large clusters, making it difficult.

 

She grunts out as much as she can, forcing as many clusters of eggs, as they are in groups of five to one hundred, by guess. She continues to push them out, while she eats the potato and jerky, making sure she is back to normal before she gets her second helping of filling by the aquatic creatures. She finds out that it is a challenge to push out the eggs that are residing inside of her. She knows she can push them out, as she begins to strain herself, working incredibly hard to push the eggs out.

 

After a long,  _ fifty  _ minutes, Alyx had finally pushed the last cluster of thirty eggs, give or take ten, out of her. She gently rubbed her stomach, seeing there was no more bulge, but even after all that work, she felt even more horny than she ever did. She groaned to herself, as she quickly got up and did her routine stretching to get her ready for breeding. During her stretching, she was watched secretly by the Angler, as he enjoyed seeing every inch of her naked body. Once Alyx was done stretching, she started to walk around, as she wasn’t too keen on being almost knee deep in watery sludge all the time. 

 

The only thing Alyx was glad towards, was the fact that the bed she was on, was on an elevated platform, so she wouldn’t have to sleep in the sludge either. As she trekked on, she found herself on a new platform, this one a bit sturdier than the swamp-like terrain she walked through. Her feet felt that it was, more muddy and squishy, but somehow, easier to walk on. She shrugged it off, and kept walking, completely unaware that the Angler was waiting for her to get into his trap. As Alyx kept walking, she felt the mud beneath her start to get softer, but not enough to be noticeable. 

 

As she continued to walk, she instantly started sinking, at a relatively slow pace, but the mud was stuck to her. She tried to thrash around, but that only made her sink faster into the muddy terrain beneath her. She immediately realized it was one of two things, and said “Damn it...Either quicksand, er, quick-mud in this situation, or a sinkhole.” as she felt herself sinking more, as she was knee deep in the mud, and still sinking. The Angler knew how deep his trap was, and knew that she would be completely safe in it. 

 

Alyx continued to move around, trying to get out, but couldn’t find a way out, as her movement made her sink even more, now up to her belly button in the cool mud. She grunted and muttered to herself “Damn it...Why can’t it be warmer mud. It’s cold as balls during winter in here.” as the Angler heard her, demand, and went to a secret keypad. The Angler pressed some buttons, making the mud feel warmer, while still maintaining its consistency and pulling her under. Alyx sighed softly in relief, as she still squirming around, loving how warm it felt around her naked skin.

 

She said “Well...Thanks whoever is listening.” as her movement made her now be at her breasts, with her nipples underneath, as her thrashing around came closer to a complete stop. With her thrashing around, she was finally dragged down past her shoulders, and at her neck, and just as it reached her chin, she felt the bottom. She looked around, as that was all she could do, and said “Chin deep? And I can’t move. But, it is nice and pleasant at least.” as the Angler knew it was his time to shine and breed with Alyx.

 

As Alyx was looking around, she was unaware that the Angler was actually beneath her, and right in front of her. The mud interfered with Alyx’s sense of touch and feeling, as she suddenly moaned out loudly from feeling something lick her slit. The feeling alone made her cry out in pleasure, as she felt something long and slimy slide into her, making her squirm around and moan out more. She knew something was inside the mud with her, but she couldn’t figure out what as she pants in lust, and blushes madly, being even more aroused by the situation she’s in.

 

The Angler smirked, and quickly began to thrust its long, sticky tongue deep into Alyx, smearing its saliva all over the inner walls of Alyx’s womanhood. She kept crying out in pleasure, loving it all, loving how the object, whatever it is manages to find every single spot inside of her, even her gspot. The Angler begins to taste all of her succulent inner walls, as he uses his glowing protrusion to tease her clitoris. Alyx moans out more and more, even going as far out as whimpering in pleasure from it all, as she is completely helpless too. She says in an extremely shaky voice “P-Please…..Don’t stop.” as she moans out lustfully, and tilts her head back.

 

The Angler senses and hears the joy of pleasure in her voice, as his tongue begins to thrash harder around every single possibly inch of her inner walls. Alyx moans out loudly and lustfully, as her hands manage to dig into the mud to hold onto, as she feels like she is going to have an earth shattering orgasm. In only a few more seconds, the Angler still eating Alyx out as much as he can, she screams out with more lust than she ever anticipated. Her womanhood exploded with her juices, with so much coming out that it makes the mud wetter, just around her groin.

 

The Angler smiled widely, as he managed to taste all of her sweet, succulent juices, and even went as far as cleaning her slit after she orgasmed. Alyx continued to moan as she felt the fleshy object lick and clean her freshly wetted slit. She looks down into the mud, and shivers in pleasure, not even bothered by what might be in here with her, as what it did to her was amazing. She was suddenly greeted by a new sensation of pleasure, as she felt something rigid and ribbed rub against her sensitive folds. A lustful moan escaped from her lips, loving the feeling of that object rubbing against her folds.

 

In another quick sudden thrust, Alyx feels the ribbed object thrust deep into her slit, and penetrate past her cervix in one thrust. Alyx cries out in pure lust, loving the ribbed shaft thrusting deep inside of her, as the ridges on the shaft make the pleasure sweeter. She pants in pleasure, digging her toes into the mud and fingers in as well, as loves it all. The Angler continues to deeply thrust into Alyx, even going as far as pulling his entire shaft out of her, just to thrust deeply into her again. Alyx didn’t care, the pleasure was better than anything she had ever felt.

 

Alyx continues to moan out loudly and lustfully, loving how pleasured she is getting, as the Angler was ecstatic to hear how pleasured he was making her. He decided to then tease her more, by keeping only the tip in, and gyrating his shaft inside of her. Even the change of pace made Alyx cry out in lust, loving how the creature, whatever it is, pleases her so well. The Angler kept changing its pace, going from teasing with just his tip, to full blown ravaging her slit, and everything in between. The ribbed penis from the Angler made every single thrust into Alyx breath taking for her.

 

The Angler finally felt a nice throb deep within Alyx, and knew he was already on the verge of his climax. Wondering just how deep he wanted his shaft, he slammed his shaft as far and as deep as it can go. For Alyx, who has had several orgasms, cries out in lust, as she feels the shaft go past her cervix, into her womb, and further, stretching it out much more. She screams out in pure lust at the exciting pleasure that had some pain in it for her. She shivers in pleasure, and gives out one final orgasm, soaking the mud around her groin even more.

 

The Angler smiles, as he also hears Alyx whimper and moan in pleasure and exhaustion, showing just how spent she is. The Angler gives Alyx a few more deep plunges into her womb, before finally caving in to pleasure. Alyx finally feels her stretched out womb suddenly being filled with hot, thick, sticky, virile sperm, as she moans out with as much lust as she can muster. It doesn’t stop there though, Alyx feels that the creature has been preventing itself, as the ropes of sperm don’t stop at all. Alyx moans out more and more, feeling her womb and stomach stretch to try and hold as much as she can. She feels herself quickly be at around four months pregnant, but still growing rapidly.

 

She moans out more and more, loving how full she is getting, as she suddenly feels the creature pull out of her, and thrust into her rear, still shooting rope after rope of hot sperm into her. She still felt her flooding her body even more, but feeling it shoot deep enough, she feels it in her stomach! She opens her mouth to moan out lustfully, but something shocks out, as she feels sperm shoot out her mouth, instead of a moan. Shocked by the suddenness of what she just experience, she found out, it wasn’t going to stop either.

 

She kept her head angled upwards, but that was a bad idea, as she felt the sperm shoot up, and back down onto her face. She said “Mmmmmmmmmmrph! Mmmmmmmmmph!” as her own vocal cords were blocked by the sperm, unable to speak properly. She felt the sperm keep shooting up and up, completely drenching her face until nothing was left except a white blob on top of the mud. She still kept feeling sperm flood out her mouth, and begin to puddle up at her neck still.

 

After another ten minutes, she finally felt it come to a stop, as she was spitting out sperm, to try and breath and talk. She couldn’t even see due to the thick layer of sperm over her face, as she could only hear something come out from beneath the mud. She said “Who’s there?” with a sluggish, drowsy tone. She didn’t hear anything, as she felt something grab her, pull her out, carry her back to the bed, and leave. Now muddied, and covered in sperm, she wipes her eyes clean, and sees no one, but sees she looks a staggering nineteen months pregnant, as she can press her head down and her chin touches the bulge.

 

She decides to just lay back and go back to sleep, and let the sperm drain itself, and everything else that she normally does so she can return to a normal figure. She looked around the room, trying to see if she could find anything that would give her an idea of what just had sex with her. As she was looking, she saw a shiny protrusion out of the corner of her eye, making her giggle and get comfy on the bed, while also gently fingering herself.

  
**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next installment of the Fallout chapter! This chapter was quite enjoyable to write, and I hope all of you will enjoy reading it! Most importantly, I hope you all are enjoying the creatures too! And for a little author** **insight, this Angler, is in fact mute, but the mutation it possesses is that it can feel emotions from others!**


	9. Did Someone Say Crabs?

**And here we are again! We’re back in the world of Fallout 4! We last left off with Alyx getting quite a loving experience from an Angler that was constantly watching Alyx and giving her quite a large load, in both her slit and rear. Anyways! I’m sure you are all craving the next part of her journey with these aquatic creatures! Since next on the list, will be quite, entertaining for her. ;P**

 

Finally waking up to not a pleasant arrival, she wakes up to extreme, painful contortions in her stomach, as she wakes up, and instantly curls into fetal position, and holds her stomach. The Angler erupts from the ground, sensing Alyx is in pain, as he comes over to Alyx, and looks for the pain, and sees that her massive bulge, is moving. The Angler quickly grabs Alyx’s legs, and spreads them wide, as she screams out in more pain than ever, and begins to grunt hard. She looks down at herself, and pushes as hard as she can, this one being the most difficult birthing she’s had, as she is using every ounce of her vaginal muscles to push out her Angler spawn. Alyx cried out in pain, as she finally heard a plop, as the Angler holds a large Angler baby. Alyx slowly looked up to see the softly breathing creature, as the Angler placed it in the mud, as it quickly buried out and inside the mud. But that brief moment of reassurance was quickly interrupted, as Alyx screamed out again, and began to push out more and more baby Anglers.

 

This same process went on for several hours, as Alyx was in immense pain from pushing out so many baby Anglers. She lost count at least fifty babies, as the big Angler took all of them, and managed to safely put them in the mud, so they can rest and recover. The Angler looked at the terribly exhausted Alyx, and gave her a sticky lick, which she smiled at. She replied “T-Thanks you giant creature...Fucking hell….That was the worse birthing out of all of them...Fucking hell….Wake me up in a couple hours...I need to sleep the pain away.” as the Angler nodded, and dug his own little hole again, watching as a guard. Alyx quickly fell into a deep sleep, unaware that a couple of large hermit crabs had a plan for it, which the Angler was in on.

 

As Alyx was sleeping, the stimulation of giving birth again, for however many times she has, has made her breasts grow in size once more, and from the sheer amount, the growth was subtle. Alyx originally had 32 B cup breasts, and now...She would even go as far as say her breasts were at least 44 E cups, with nipples the size of fifty cent pieces, and leaking a fair amount of milk constantly. Her body did appear to lose its firm tone-ness, and gain a more, plump and soft body. The same happened to her hips, as she was appearing more, plump and soft, compared to firm and rigid, from all the breeding she has done. Her once strong firm body that was meant for fighting has finally been replaced with a more...Motherly and milf-y body. Even her own labia started to grow and be much larger and puffier than normal. Alyx had failed to realize this change due to the fact of how busy she has been, but when she can finally settle down and see, it will be quite a surprise.

 

As Alyx was sleeping, the two large hermit crabs quietly, somehow, made their way into the room, as the Angler peaked his head out from the mud, and quickly buried it back in the ground.The two hermit crabs walk up to Alyx, and gently pick her up carefully with their claws, not wanting to damage her, and place her on top of one of them. To their own surprise, Alyx was in an incredibly deep sleep, as she was even snoring. It didn’t take long for the hermit crabs to take Alyx to their respective room, which was like a small clean pond, but filled with saltwater instead of freshwater. The hermit crabs brought Alyx onto a small island like spot and laid her down. She was still out cold, and the hermit crabs decided to let the room go silent, and let Alyx sleep and wake up on her time. The hermit crabs needed to breed, as the only two left, were both males, and found it hard to actually have any offspring. Even after the radiation, their tube like shafts were still quite impressive, just smaller.

 

About 13 hours pass, as Alyx finally wakes up, showing just how much rest she genuinely needed, and she was greeted by a new room. This room was filled with water, but she quickly moved over and grabbed the paperwork and quickly read it. Unaware of the fact she was in front of a mirror, she read it all, “Hmmm…..Hermit crabs, the size of an average woman, sperm is radiated and entices instant pregnancy in their mate. Quite tender and loving. Sounds like what I ne---” as Alyx looks in the mirror, and looks at her body. She drops the clipboard and walks up to the mirror, and rubs her hands all over her body. She says “W-Was this from all the breeding? If so….THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME! I’M A MILF!” as she has the biggest smile ever, and firmly fondles herself. She continues “God...Cait’s gonna love this new body of mine.” as she notices her labia is large and poofed out, “Oh...That’s a keeper.” as she hears something behind her.

 

Once she turns around, she sees the two hermit crabs, making chittering sounds which she can understand from the mutation she endured. One was pale red, one was bright red, and the pale red one spoke, “G-G-Greetings...W-We’re sorry for intervening with the Angler, but we are in desperate need of breeding.” as Alyx nods. She replies “Well, that’s why I’m here after all, but why can’t your friend speak?” as she looked at the bright red one. The pale red one said “H-His vocal cords were cut during a battle, he cannot speak.” as the bright red one nodded. Alyx replied “I’m sorry to hear that...But to change topics, I am here to help, and that involved being a breeder. I’m mutated and radiated to high hell and back, so whatever you need to do to me, just do it.” as the two hermit crabs talked with each other for a little.

 

The pale hermit crab said “C-Can you lay down? But with you on one of us? We both need to breed, so we both need to be in your slit.” as Alyx walked up to them. She said “Put me in the right position then you two are free to use me for breeding.” as the bright red one flipped around, getting onto what Alyx saw as his back. Once the bright red hermit crab was in position, the pale red one scooted Alyx onto his brother, and then climbed on top of Alyx, as she was stuck between two large hermit crabs. Wondering what was going to happen to her next, she instantly perked up and moaned out softly from feeling two large objects, at least nine inches in girth, rub against her slit, secrete some kind of liquid, and then thrust firmly inside of her.

 

Alyx moaned out loudly and lustfully as she felt the two hermit crabs thrust in their long, brown, phallic like tubes deep into her slit. Alyx moaned out loudly and lustfully, shivering in pleasure as she felt their shafts slowly sliding out all the way, then in all the way, to her cervix, giving her pleasure and no pain. This was one of the few best changes for Alyx, as she happily let them take her, loving how they gave her true pleasure. The hermit crabs saw how well they were giving pleasure to Alyx, as that encouraged them to continue with their thrusts and actions. All Alyx did was moan and moan in pleasure, showing just how much she desperately needed this. Everything went even better, as she suddenly felt their pinchers gently tease her nipples and make her produce milk that just rivers down her body. Alyx felt in heaven, as the only one who gave her this much true loving, was the Angler, and to some extent, the deathclaw Alpha. Alyx closed her eyes in pleasure from all of the sensations she was feeling.

 

The two hermit crabs saw how much pleasure they were giving Alyx, and loved hearing everything she gave to them. The sounds of Alyx’s blissful and lustful moans were music to both of the hermit crabs. The decided to get somewhat more, forceful, but still remained tender, as their actions had more force but still maintained passion. Alyx cried out in pleasure, loving it all, loving how their thrusts got more tender, and the pinching got slightly rougher. Alyx was completely in bliss from all of it, and didn’t want any of it to end. The hermit crabs both made their own sounds in pleasure, as they were getting close to filling Alyx with their respective loads. They wanted to hold on for longer, but knowing they’ve gone so long without breeding, it was genuinely hard.

 

Alyx was already soaking wet from how well the two hermit crabs were taking her so well, and she suddenly felt the two hermit crab’s phallic tubes throb suddenly inside of her. The hermit crabs wanted to resist the urge to finish inside of Alyx, but they knew that they would eventually cave into pleasure. Alyx continued to moan and cry out in pleasure, loving it all, as she quickly held onto both of the hermit crabs. Alyx quickly caved into pleasure before either of the hermit crabs did, and sprayed her juices all over their phallic tubes. The hermit crabs loved this, as they had been gifted some lubricant, so they can thrust just a little more faster. The hermit crabs shivered in pleasure as they knew they were on the verge of their climax too.

 

In only a few more thrusts, the hermit crabs finally caved into pleasure too, as they made loud noises which could only be described as pinching and chittering. Their tubes suddenly flooded Alyx’s slit to the absolute brim, and even more. Alyx’s cervix was forced open as more of their sperm was being flooded into her womb. Alyx cried out in pure lust from all of it, loving it all, loving how their loads felt slimier in comparison to sticky. This was a new change of pace to her, as she loved the new sensation of pleasure given to her by the hermit crabs. Even while they were climaxing, the hermit crabs continued to thrust deep into Alyx, to keep giving her pleasure. 

 

Alyx respected the gesture, and happily let the hermit crabs thrust into her, and let them finish up whatever they were doing. As she was waiting for the hermit crabs to finish up, she heard a door open, and turned to see that it was her lover, Cait, who was caked with deathclaw sperm. She said “Oi, Alyx, can I ask a favor of ya’?” as Alyx replies “What is it love?” as she walked into the room. Cait said “Listen, I heard about your encounter with that brahmiluff bastard. After a shower with you, wanna help me fuck it into submission?” as Cait leaned down and deeply kissed Alyx on the lips, seeing her new body, and already begins to fondle it. Alyx moans softly and returns the kiss, and nods at her. She says “Of course Cait. You can use my power armor, since I doubt I’ll fit into it with my new body. But, I gotta give birth to the hermit crabs, then I’ll be of assistance.” as Cait nods. Cait replies “Alright, I’ll be waitin’ for you then. Also, loving the body.” as Cait gives Alyx’s breast a firm slap, which Alyx giggles at.

  
**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next installment of the Fallout story! I do apologize if it is a bit shorter than usual, as I wanted to take less of the focus of Alyx here and go back to the three I added. So when the Fallout story comes around, there will be 3 posts instead of the usual 1. Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed it, and here’s the agenda. Agenda: Diablo Story,** **Pokémon** **Story, For Honor Story, then new agenda! Until next time everyone!**


	10. The Breaking

**And here we are everyone! We’re going back to the Commonwealth for a little, as I have left a few specific individuals, such as Cait, Nat, and Piper in the dust. So these next three chapters coming up will involve those three, hence the triple post chapter! Anyways, I’m sure no one enjoys reading my banter, so let’s continue on with the real fun!**

 

After finishing with the hermit crabs and giving birth to a massive cluster of baby crabs, and having even more of a milf body, Alyx is busy with Cait in their private shower in their overseer office, as they are busy locked in a loving embrace. Cait tenderly fondles Alyx’s breasts, and french kisses Alyx, as Alyx remains pinned against the wall, and letting Cait be in charge and have control. They both slowly pull off the kiss, with a trail of saliva connecting between them. Alyx smiled and said “You can use my X-01, it’ll be the only way to properly challenge the Brahmiluff.” as Cait was fondling Alyx’s breasts roughly, and grinding her knee roughly against Alyx’s slit. Cait said “I’ll use that bloody suit and make that Brahmiluff my bitch! No one treats you poorly!” as Cait began to be more forceful with her knee grinding, and making Alyx moan even more. Cait found immense joy in hearing Alyx’s lustful cries of pleasure and gave her a tender, powerful kiss and turned Alyx around. 

 

Alyx was now facing the wall, with her breasts firmly against it, as Cait moves down and begins to tenderly lick and kiss at Alyx’s plump labia and suckle Alyx’s clitoris. Alyx moaned lustfully from it all and even shivered in pleasure. She was then greeted by Cait sliding her tongue into her own slit, and beginning to lick and suckle all of Alyx’s folds. Alyx cried out in pleasure from all Cait was doing, as she was smiling at hearing all of Alyx’s lustful cries. Cait knew how to pleasure Alyx, as she slowly slid her tongue to tenderly thrash around Alyx’s inner walls. Alyx moaned out Cait’s name in pure lust and in only seconds, Alyx cried out once more in pure lust, and sprayed her juices all over Cait’s face and into her mouth. 

 

Cait took all of it in her mouth, and went up to Alyx, turned her around, and french kiss Alyx. Cait was swapping both her saliva and Alyx’s juices between her mouth and Alyx’s, as Alyx moaned out lustfully from it all. She savored in the saliva infused juices from Cait, as they kept themselves close in a loving embrace. Alyx kept swapping her own saliva and juices back and forth between Cait, and Cait did the exact same to Alyx. The same action went on for minutes, as they finally both pulled off the kiss, and both of them swallowed and laughed heartily. They both did enjoy each other’s juices, as Alyx finally said “So Cait, what do you plan to do to the Brahmiluff?” and waited for an answer. Cait said proudly “What do you think? I’m gonna fuck it into submission.” as Alyx knew she was going to say that.

 

They both quickly got out of the shower and dried each other off, as Cait gave Alyx one of the hardest, firmest spanks on her rear, making Alyx moan out loudly, and leave a handprint. Cait even came in close, and began to kiss and suck on Alyx’s neck hard. Alyx continued to moan out in pleasure as in moments, a nice bright hickey was right on Alyx’s neck. Cait said “Gotta make those animals know who the real wife is.” as Cait smiled at Alyx. She smiles back and gets all dressed up, in her vault suit, which hasn’t adjusted to her new size, so it is skin tight to a new level. Taking some time to zip it up, Alyx gets it all up, as Cait says “Nice cameltoe love.” as Alyx smirked and replied “Just for you. Let’s go get you in the suit and overpower that asshole.” as Cait got in her combat gear and followed Alyx.

 

They got to the armory of the vault, and inside was Alyx’s pride and joy, after a long time of neglect. She said “The suit should be in fully functioning order. It hasn’t been used. And it’s the highest mark of its kind. You can easily overpower the Brahmiluff and lock the suit to keep it pinned. Also Cait, do you think we should open the the vault to other women? As a sanctuary? We could be the overseers and control the vault. And we can expand it and grow it out. Rebuild the town outside, make it a safe haven.” as Cait was thinking and weighing the options. Cait replied “Alright. Let’s do it. It’ll also help with breeding and such, can’t just have us and the other two as the mothers to everything.” as Cait opened the suit up and began climbing inside.

 

Alyx said “Yeah, that’s exactly what I thought. And maybe we can get some men or something, but that’s a maybe.” as Cait was finally in the suit and locked in. Cait said “Yeah, maybe on the men, but they have to be willing to be bred or incubators or whatever, right?” as Alyx just nodded. Once in the suit, Cait got used to it, as Alyx said “Ok, I’ll go get the brahmiluff ready. Get ready to easily overpower it Cait. Cause with that hunk of metal, you  _ can _ win easily.” as Cait nodded. Alyx smiled and walked off, as Cait was getting used to the suit. She simply moved around, and did basic shadow boxing to get herself used to herself being slower, but a hell of a lot more powerful.

 

As Cait was getting all situated, Alyx went to the brahmiluff pen, and moved him over to the large empty area that wasn’t really used. She had the brahmiluff wait in there, as he was cursing at her. Alyx quickly left the room, and went back into the armory. Once inside, she saw that Cait had gotten used to the suit quickly and said “Hey Cait, you’re ready to kick the fucker’s ass. Make sure he’s submissive to anyone by the time you’re done. I’ll lead you, come on.” as Alyx begins to walk to the makeshift arena, with Cait following. As they were walking, all the other inhabitants of the vault were following. They all knew a fight was about to happen and wanted to see the outcome.

 

Once in the arena, Alyx walked in first, and saw the brahmiluff waiting patiently. She opened the door wider and let Cait walk in, as everyone else blocked the exit and entrance, so no one could leave. The brahmiluff finally felt fear for his firm time, as he snorted loudly and charged right at Cait in the power armor. Everyone moved out of the way, and as the brahmiluff was charging, Cait waited until it got close. Once the brahmiluff was close enough Cait grabbed both of its heads and lifted it up, and slammed it down on his back. Cait said angrily “YOU WILL NOT BE A FUCKIN’ ASSHOLE ANYMORE YOU USELESS SLAB OF STEAK. YOU WILL NOT BE AN ASS, AND YOU WILL NOT BE AN ASS TO MY WIFE.” as Cait slams her foot down on the Brahmiluff’s back right leg.

 

The brahmiluff cried out in pain as he felt his leg be absolutely shattered, as it was whining for mercy. Alyx said “Cait, you can come out of the suit...It won’t be an asshole anymore.” as Cait came out of the suit, but locked it so that the brahmiluff was stuck in a pinned position and couldn’t fight back without hurting itself more. Once there, Cait stripped down naked, grabbed both of the brahmiluff’s shafts, and began to roughly stroke him off. The brahmiluff groaned out in pain and pleasure, as he couldn’t even fight back. Alyx, in the background was savoring in the painful cries of the brahmiluff, and there only to stop it once she deemed the animal has had enough. Cait wasn’t planning on giving the brahmiluff any offspring, as she continued to roughly stroke him off.

 

Cait said “Alyx, do you have anything industrial strength?” as Alyx nodded and replied “I know there are some industrial strength condoms that will never break here.” as Cait grinned evilly. She said “Get them.” as Alyx ran off, and continued to roughly stroke the brahmiluff off. All the brahmiluff could do was groan and snort in pain and pleasure as it was at Cait’s mercy. Cait made sure that the brahmiluff will never in his life, thinking of being an ass to anyone anymore. Just on queue, Alyx came in with a large crate that Alpha was carrying. Alyx said “Cait! I got them, and they’re big enough to fit the bastard’s cocks.” as Cait came off and walked over to the crate. Alpha opened the crate, and Cait immediately went in there, grabbed the condoms and forced them on the brahmiluff’s shafts.

 

After that, Cait roughly grinded her rear hole and her slit against both shafts and said angrily “WHO IS YOUR MISTRESS!” and forced herself down on both shafts. And rode both shafts hard and rough, giving no mercy to the brahmiluff. Alyx was taking immense joy in hearing the brahmiluff plead and beg for mercy, as Cait was making sure she worked her damn well hardest to make sure this brahmiluff was going to be a submissive little buffalo. Cait even screamed out, as she was roughly riding the creature “WHO’S YOUR MISTRESS, WHO IS IT.” as the brahmiluff gestured one of its heads towards Cait, and the other to Alyx. 

 

Cait said “Damn right we are! Are you going to be an ass?!?” as the brahmiluff shook both of its heads. Cait only got rougher and rougher, showing no remorse or anything towards the brahmiluff. Alyx was enjoying the cries for mercy as Cait was making sure that this brahmiluff would know who the boss is. The brahmiluff continues to cry out for mercy as Cait can feel both of his cocks throbbing immensely, begging for relief. Alyx looks to all the creatures and says “That’ll happen if you treat me or her like an ass.” as all the creatures nodded and watch the fight go underway. The brahmiluff was pleading for mercy, for the fight to stop, but Alyx shook her head and the brahmiluff finally saw the error of his ways.

 

In only a few more hard rough thrusts, the brahmiluff finally gave into body pleasure and reached his climax. Cait felt the condoms starting to fill up rapidly, and even make her body bulge out more as Cait continued her rough assault. Cait wanted to make sure that the brahmiluff never treated anyone poorly, and began to slam down even harder than before on both of his shafts. He winced out in pain as he felt her getting rougher which wasn’t good even on his now broken leg. Cait seemed to even go into a frenzy of sorts, and seemed to only get rougher.

 

The brahmiluff could only take it, as only movement made the pain much worse as he groaned and beg for Alyx to tell Cait to stop. He said “Please mistress! Make her stop! The pain! It hurts! I’ve learned my lesson! Please! I beg of you! Stop this crazy mistress from making me suffer any more!” as Alyx weighed the options, while Cait get going at her rough pace. Alyx walked up to Cait and patted her on the right shoulder. She said “Cait, sweetie. You’ve done your part. You broke him, and he won’t hurt anyone else anymore.” as Cait nodded and gave him one more hard, rough slam, making him wince out in pain.

 

Cait slowly came off, not because she wanted to tease the brahmiluff, but because both of the heavily inflated condoms were fairly stuck inside of her. Alyx helped Cait up and off both of his shafts, finding some trouble, as Alyx walked away to the storage room. Cait had to wait for a little bit, as Alyx walked back in, with lube, and had to lube all of the condom covered penis, and all of Cait’s inner walls. Once that was done, Alyx gave Cait a firm tug, as Cait came off of both shafts. They both looked at the massive sperm filled condoms, and pulled it off both of his shafts, and tied the ends gently. Alyx said “Take the suit, and dispose of this.” as Cait got back in the suit, and took both of the massive filled condoms.

 

Alyx turned her head at the brahmiluff and began to give its leg a splint so it can at least somewhat heal. As she was healing it, she did expect a kick right into her gut, but to her surprise, there was no kick at all, as the brahmiluff was submissive to Alyx. She smiled and continued to mend the broken leg. After a long ten minutes, the leg was set, and the splint was applied, as the brahmiluff got up, and limped away. Alyx smiled, and got Alpha to grab everything she grabbed, and place it back. She also told everyone to return to whatever tasks they were doing. She did ponder what Piper and Nat were up to, but shrugged it off, as she knew she left them off in the hive section of the vault.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the Fallout Story, with Cait as the main focus point this time around! Anyways, I’ll be keeping this quick, since I’m writing as much and as fast as possible. Next up is Piper, then Nat. Agenda Fallout x2, Halo Story, RWBY Story, WoW Story, Pokémon Story, Skyrim Story, For Honor Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	11. The Chirping Effect

**And here we are again for round two of three in the Fallout story! This time we’re going right into the hive of the vault! Get ready for some fun little details that all of you will get to read by this! First of all, it’s Piper, and a swarm of cave crickets! She will be swarmed by quite a fair amount, and of a variety of sizes. It’ll be more...Aggressive in a sense, since there is a swarm. Anyways! Time for the real fun! It may be a tad bit shorter than usual!**

 

Being with her younger sister, but in a different part of the giant complex hive structure built with the vault, Piper lays down on a nice warm comfortable bed. She was in a more, worm situated hive, where all the bloodworms move freely. Ever since her mutation, she has been constantly releasing pheromones, that make her the queen of certain insects. As Piper rested in the bed, she heard chirping of another insect, and didn’t know what it was, so she got up and decided to follow it. After her long ordeal with the bloodworms, she had pushed all the eggs out of her and let the bloodworms take the eggs to properly hatch. All Piper knew was that the chirping was oddly hypnotic and soothing to her, as she falled the sound.

 

She travelled to a new section of the hive, and found out it was an open glade that was on the other side of the worm mound. She simply walked around the glade, and saw that it was cool compared to the humid worm mound. She did enjoy the coolness, and looked around for any of the creatures that inhabited the glade. Piper said aloud “Hello? Anyone in here?” as her pheromones kept releasing at a steady, constant pace. She heard that the sounds stopped for a moment. Piper said “I mean no harm...I’m a friend of Alyx. I’m not a threat.” as the chirping sound came back, but with more...Force with it. Piper knew that there were more than just one creature making the sound.

 

Piper went closer to that sound, as she came across a massive thick patch of tall grass. She gently parted the grass, and when it was exposed, she was immediately knocked down and dragged backwards by a large swarm of cave crickets. Piper was immediately dragged back, and felt every single one of them crawling all over her skin and nuzzling into her. The sensation was not terrifying, instead it was ticklish, as Piper was laughing hysterically. She enjoyed the feeling of all the cave crickets tickling her bare naked skin. She never would have thought that she would have been attacked by peaceful ones. Then again, everything in this new vault is a shock to her.

 

As they were tickling Piper, some of the larger cave crickets, the ones that would more than likely attack others, came up, and gently pushed the smaller ones away, and Piper saw this. Piper said “I take it you’re the big boys of all these cave crickets?” as they nodded at her. She was stunned by this, and said “So, is it the big boys first, then the others?” as they nodded again, showing that they understand her. She thought that they completely understood her like as humans would, but in reality, the pheromones she released was transferring her thoughts and words over to them.

 

The big crickets, being six of them, all climbed up over to her, and began to make chirping sounds that were more deep and melodramatic. Piper did enjoy these sounds, as the sounds were suddenly interrupted by Piper gasping loudly. Piper quickly looked at the cave crickets, and saw that they were grinding against Piper’s folds and rear tenderly, with their ovipositors. But, that wasn’t the least of Piper’s worries, as the two biggest of the six, when up to her head, and rubbed their ovipositors against her lips. Piper actually gulped, as she didn’t realize that they wanted to use every single hole to make her a proper incubator.

 

She hesitantly spread her legs, and opened her mouth wide, as she immediately felt two girthy ovipositors thrust into her mouth, womanhood, and rear. She moaned out loudly and muffled as she felt all of their shafts thrust in unison into her. Each cave cricket may have thrusted in at the same time, but once all of them were firmly settled into each one of Piper’s holes, their real motives began. Each one of the six cave crickets were thrusting into each of her holes at different intervals, sending multiples waves of pleasure and pain all throughout Piper’s body. From feeling this, all Piper could do was squirm around in pleasure from all of it.

 

The cave crickets loved how Piper felt around their ovipositors, as they did try to keep their incubator calm, by playing soothing chirping sounds. Oddly enough, just from the sounds alone, Piper started to calm down just a little, and slowly began to calm down more as the chirping went on. The crickets knew they all had to be in some unison, so they all began to slow down, but also deepen their thrusts. Piper moaned out more in muffled pleasure, loving it all, as she even gasps from feeling the two ovipositors in her slit penetrate past her cervix and gently implant within her womb.

 

As the two crickets within Piper’s womb implanted their ovipositor, they began to secrete a liquid, that seemed to tickle her womb. With this unusually odd sensation, Piper began to giggle and moan from the odd feeling. Piper never felt anything like it before, not even from the bloodworms, but the crickets knew that this tickling feel, was their fertilizer, and making the womb proper for their eggs, and future eggs. Piper felt her womb being flooded with this fertilizer, and it only made the tickling feel only grow in intensity. Piper did enjoy this feeling, as the other crickets continued to thrust into her, until they started doing the same thing.

 

Piper was now feeling the same feeling in her rear, and going down her throat and into her stomach, completely unaware that their fertilizer will even protect the eggs. Piper could only squirm around playfully as she was enjoying the tickling sensation that the fertilizing sperm was giving her. Little did she know that the cave crickets were getting ready to fill Piper as much as she could with their eggs. In that next moment, the tickling sensation quickly came to a halt, and a new sensation came into play. Piper wasn’t expecting the sudden change at all, as her laughing moans turned into questionable or confused moans.

 

Piper felt that the liquid inside of her began to have a more, molasses and sticky like texture to it, as it was hard to swallow down, and it began making her bulge out after the original was absorbed into her. The crickets knew that Piper was prime and ready for her new start as a living incubator, as all six of the crickets gave Piper’s throat, stomach, rear, and womb the last of their sticky fertilizer. Piper cried out in confused pleasure, as the crickets began chirping in excitement and joy. Piper didn’t even realize that the fertilizer was giving her more pheromones to entice a more sexually aggressive behavior towards all of the other crickets. Once that was underway, the main crickets were ready to finally make their incubator have a real purpose after all of their thrusting.

 

The six main crickets screeched out loudly, as Piper cried out in pleasure once more, as all of their ovipositors began to flood with eggs. Piper reached her peak of climax and sprayed her juices all over the two ovipositors in her slit from the pleasure. With that peak of climax, Piper suddenly felt eggs the size of tangerines start being pushed into her womb, her rear, and down her throat. She gagged as they had an odd taste to them, but was forced to swallow them all down. Piper event felt that the eggs were coming rapidly, and it didn’t even feel like it wasn’t coming to an end anytime soon.

 

As time went on, the big crickets chirped in pure bliss and pleasure, loving how Piper is their incubator and being the host to the next generation of crickets. The hundreds upon thousands of eggs come flooding into Piper, as the chirping gets even louder than before. After a few more long minutes, the chirping comes to a stop, and Piper finally feels their eggs stopping. The two in her mouth slowly pull out, with a thick sticky strand of saliva coming from Piper’s mouth. She looks down at herself as she looks a staggering nine months pregnant, and incredibly bumpy and bulgy. 

 

Knowing she was an incubator, and knowing she held all the eggs, the intoxicating scent of her pheromones began to overwhelm the rest of the swarm. The six large cave crickets gave a quick chirp and left quickly. On that quick note, Piper looked at the big six, and then at the swarm, as the entire swarm pounced on her, claiming any and all orifices and doing the same routine over again to give Piper even more eggs. Piper felt these crickets of various sizes going towards her nipples, mouth, nose, ears, urethra, womanhood, rear, and even into her belly button. Piper knew she couldn’t fight back, and had to let the swarm completely take over and make her a living incubator.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next chapter of the Fallout triple post. Next up on the sex block is Nat, and she’ll be having quite an intimate chapter. What will Nat get? Well, you’ll have to read and find out when that chapter is posted! Anyways! Agenda: Fallout Story, Halo Story, RWBY Story, WoW Story, Pokémon Story, Skyrim Story, For Honor Story, A World of Magic and Fur, and a new story setting! Until next time everyone! <3**


	12. The Scorpion(s)

**Alright everyone! Here we are again with the final chapter of the Fallout triple post story! Here we have Nat, who is aged up to be 18, as I do not do ageplay or loli in any case. This will always be the last chapter before a big new event comes into play with the Fallout story! That detail will be revealed at the end! But anyways, let’s get away from this banter and get to the real story! This one will contain oviposition as well, since Nat and Piper are basically the insect queens!**

 

Hearing the oddly melodic chirping of the cave crickets, Nat was busy walking through an underground ant hill like structure that was connected with Piper’s side of the insect quarters. As Nat was walking around, also naked, she was greeted by a small ant, who was making chittering sounds at her. Having more of a unique mutation with her pheromones, she can understand their pheromones instead of having her pheromones be understood.  Nat said “What is it little ant? Am I needed by someone?” as the ant said through his pheromones, “Your presence is requested by the albino radscorpion. I will lead you.” as Nat followed the ant out of the ant hill and into the main compound.

 

Once there, the ant said “Go down the hall, and take the second door on the left. It’s the radscorpion cave. You’re personally requested by them.” as the little ant walked back to the hill. Nat did thank the ant, as she walked into the cave, and found out that it was lit up by rather crappy wiring, but it still worked enough for light. As Nat walked around, she was greeted by the radscorpion, as it was chittering at her. Nat said “Hello there…” being unsure of how to react with such a large, white radscorpion staring intently at her. She thought that was the worst of it, but she was incredibly mistaken, due to the fact the large radscorpion was in fact hiding a lot more smaller ones, of the juvenile category.

 

The radscorpion released its own pheromones and said “Greetings friend of Alyx. My brood and I are in need of an incubator and we would very much like your assistance as Alyx is busy. Myself and all my juvenile younglings would like to use your womanhood and your womanhood alone for this. Would you be of service to us? You will have to undergo our sting though. It is not a bad sting, but it is an aphrodisiac. To properly restate...Will you please help us?” as Nat pondered the decision for a moment. She replied “How many juveniles are there of you Mr. Radscorpion?” as the pheromones he released said “Over one thousand.” as Nat reluctantly accepted. 

 

The radscorpion chittered with glee, as he walked up to Nat, and kneeled his head down. Nat recognized this gesture and gently walked onto his hardened carapace. Once firmly on top of him, the radscorpion walked with her, and his brood following close. Nat paid close attention to the sound of the them walking, as she heard that the juveniles one were large, but nowhere near as large as the albino one. She did manage to peak over the edge of the radscorpion and see that the juvenile ones were probably the size of a large radroach. She was shocked to see such small juveniles, but it might have had something to do with them being naturally born with no radiation.

 

As Nat was distracted, she was brought into the main cave structure of the radscorpions, which was down a little ramp, and into a wide open area. She was surprised to see how well made the structure was. As she was looking around, the radscorpion snuck up behind her, and gave her right cheek a firm sting. Nat cried out as the sting didn’t feel very pleasant at all, as her rear swells rapidly from the sting. In moments after the sting, Nat felt a little, uneasy. Nat suddenly fell forward onto her knees, and then onto her elbows, as she was rubbing herself and fingering herself hard.

 

The radscorpion walked up to the now poisoned Nat, and mounted her from behind, being much lighter than she anticipated. On that instance, Nat felt something poking and prodding at her folds, as she slowly turned her head back and saw the translucent ovipositor slowly finding the entrance to her folds, and slowly thrusting inwards, giving her pleasure. Nat moaned out loudly and lustfully from all that the albino radscorpion was doing. The juveniles, on the other hand...Didn’t know what it meant to be patient, as several of them mimicked the albino one, and repeatedly stung Nat’s rear.

 

The rapid succession of stings made Nat’s rear swell up to be massive, as well as the effects of the poison being enhanced. On that simple, but dangerous note, Nat let out a lust-driven cry of help. She said “F-FUCK ME! FUCK ME YOU STUPID SCORPIONS! MAKE ME YOUR BROODMOTHER! I WANT ALL OF YOUR EGGS!” as even her pheromones were emitting the same plea of lust. The radscorpion was shocked by this, as he never knew multiple stings could do to this anyone. But while he was distracted, several juveniles pounced Nat’s rear and mouth, and ravenously thrusted hard into her holes.

 

Nat cried out loudly and lustfully, as the albino radscorpion sighed softly, and was forced to join in on the fun and begin to assault Nat’s slit. All of the radscorpions on Nat, being only four, with two in her rear, one in her mouth, and the big albino. Each one of them were bucking hard against Nat, and forcing her holes wide. Nat was in a blind lust as she was enjoying every ounce of pure roughness that they were giving her. The little ones, couldn’t last for very long, due to them being inexperienced as they quickly gave Nat a cluster of at least fifteen eggs, before coming off, and going to their home.

 

With that in mind, and the albino looking at all of them, he makes the poor decision of letting his brood have their way with her.With his pheromone saying that, before realizing the error of what he said, all of his brood began to pile onto and all over Nat’s body, looking for any possible hole to use. The radscorpion sighed, as Nat was swarmed and stuck in a constant state of lustful cries, as the albino one kept thrusting in and out of Nat’s folds, and giving her pleasure instead of using her. As he was thrusting into her, he was producing a thick sticky liquid that was opening up Nat’s cervix, and flooding into her womb.

 

Nat’s womb was absorbing all of it at a rapid pace, as she was just a lustful bundle of moans and cries for pleasure, as the juveniles kept stinging her as they had their way with her. Nat was only driven into a more lust-driven state, as her body was swelling from all the stings, but not by much after so much. The albino regretted his decision greatly, as he kept up with his thrusting to give her pleasure, as she didn’t even realize that she has had several orgasms, and was in a puddle of her own juices. The albino radscorpion knew all of this was going on, and knew he would have to tend to Nat until she was cured enough to be released. As he was thrusting into her, he looked at her body, and noticed that her breasts grew in size, and so did her stomach, from all of the juveniles.

 

He at least knew that all the juveniles would give birth to normal sized scorpions, and not ones his size, but he wondered how big they will grow up too. He decided to not think too much about it as he will just have to wait it out. As all of this was going on, Nat kept reaching orgasm after orgasm, with muffled cries of lust. She was stuck in a pleasure loop, as the radscorpions that finished with her pulled off and walked away. The albino one was glad he wasn’t like any of his younglings, as he even knew that he was more skilled, when it came to breeding.

 

He knew he was finally on the edge, as he screeched out loudly and finally began shooting clusters of eggs the size of large marbles. Nat cried out in pure muffled pleasure, as she felt her womb being flooded to the brim with eggs. He kept flooding Nat’s womb until it was big enough to even touch the ground. He knew that Nat would be stuck with him for a while, and then on that quick little though, he picks her back up, and carries her back into the cave. There were still radscorpions present on her, and actively thrusting into her, as she was just a large moaning mess at this point.

 

**And here we have it everyone! Chapter 12 of Fallout! And now...The big reveal of secrets. There will be a large scale time skip! What will happen will be a huge shock, but I will not reveal anything at all until the time comes! I hope you all will at least enjoy the time skip when it comes! Agenda: Halo Story, RWBY Story, WoW Story, Pokémon Story, Skyrim Story, For Honor Story, A World of Magic and Fur, and a new story setting! Until next time everyone! <3**


	13. The Five Year Arc.

**And we’re finally back in the Commonwealth people! We’re back to touching the world of Fallout 4! And now to happily and clearly restate...There will be a large scale time skip present from the previous chapter! Chapter 13 will be smaller, sadly...But what will happen might be quite a shock! It does keep breeding in store, but it adds more, since Alyx, Cait, Nat and Piper all can’t handle it on their own! Anyways! Enough banter, on with the chapter!**

 

Five years have passed...The vault that once inhabited Alyx and her gang of lovely women has exponentially grown in size. The vault has expanded to house multiple sectors dedicated to breeding of specific animals. The vault has expanded upwards, as the surrounding area around the vault has been fortified, built up, and made into a city. BUT! That’s not all that has happened. During those five years, Alyx had made a radio frequency and broadcasted a safe haven for women of all types. From sending out this radio frequency, Alyx was able to grow and expand her city quite largely, and the bonus part; All the women were either a shemale, futanari, or hermaphrodite.

 

With that in mind, Alyx is currently sitting in her own home, with Alpha as the front door guard. Cait is also with her, and sleeping peacefully in the grand bed they had that was acquired through trading. Alyx, having changed over the years, appearing to be an age forgotten term, as a bonafide MILF. She has wide perfect birthing hips, large 44 DD breasts, with lactating nipples. Her body was both curvaceous and toned, being the perfect mix of muscle and curves. Her hair was still long and flowing, and most importantly, her word was law. She was sported a skin tight black and red vault jumpsuit, hand-crafted specifically for her. Cait had been given Alyx’s suit of power armor, as well as being the town’s leader in muscle.

 

Cait, has been heavily affected and influenced by radiation, but came out overall the same. The radiation from the sperm of the deathclaws, and from overall had increased her strength astronomically. And when paired with the power armor, it is increased even more so. But, that is not all that has happened to Cait. She had been “gifted” with an additional member between her legs, and one that wasn’t small. Cait had lost her womanhood sadly, but what grew in a place made her smile widely. Cait had a long, drooling penis, that when erect went all the way, in between her breasts, and even sat firmly against her lips. Cait had been gifted with quite possibly, the largest shaft amongst every woman inside the city.

 

The new population consisted entirely of women, and the animals that have been bred by Alyx over the years, but there was a secret. Hiding amongst the shadows of this new town, was one lone male, who seeked refuge. He wanted to live peacefully, but there were strict rules amongst males according to what he has heard in the shadows. Most males were outlawed except for traders, and if any were caught in, they would be put in jail until determined what will happen to them. But, this specific man had an affinity, a love, not a lust, towards Alyx. He gladly admits to being a stalker, but...He wishes to be by Alyx’s side, and he has always managed to slip her well written love notes. Even radiation had affected this man, as he possessed two shafts, and even mustered enough will to blend into his environment, but only for short times. 

 

Even with this new settlement, and almost everyone practically happy and living in peace...Something big even happened amongst the citizens. Sisters and mothers have been finding pleasure in each other, and made a specific wing of the vault specifically for incest. But that wasn’t the worst of it. There was one special individual. A sixteen year old shemale, who possessed tentacles instead of shafts, who wanted Alyx as her own. She knew she would have to fight past Cait to get to Alyx, but she wouldn’t fight physically, rather...She would fight strategically. 

 

Even with all the new additions happening within this new city...Frequent raids happen and they tend to be shut down with ease. There is a strong military force within the city, led by Cait, and Alyx manages everything. Alyx makes sure all the city has power, supplies, and the rest and that everyone is happy. Alyx has become the queen bee of the establishment, and if anyone is ever requested by Alyx...It is a huge gasp to the entire city. But, even with such a grand city, and with everyone living happily and secured...There are some that reside within that try to ruin the good name of Alyx.

 

**Alright everyone! Here we have it...We’re starting a brand new arc in the Fallout universe! There will now be more additions and encounters for everything! Expect beasitality still, but also expect Ageplay (16 is bare minimum), and incest! The next chapter of Fallout will be a real deal chapter! Anyways! Agenda: For Honor Story, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time! <3**


	14. The First Love

**Alright everyone! We’re back in the Commonwealth! And as I said, this will be a real deal chapter, involving Cait and Alyx! The chapter after this will involve beastiality between one of the new city denizens and a Yao Guai, from a previous comment earlier on, which I did promise. Anyways, let’s stop with this pre-story banter and get on with the real joy that will be shemale on female action!**

 

Standing on the balcony of her large home, overlooking her entire city, Alyx sighed happily and knew she did a damn good job on how far she came. As she was overlooking her city, Cait came by, wrapped her arms around Alyx’s waist, and gently kissed her neck. Cait said “Well dear, look at this. You made the best city in all the Commonwealth, and you have the sexiest wife too.” as Alyx moaned softly from the kissing and nods. She replies “Damn right, and it’s glorious. We did all this together, alongside Piper and Nat. And we’re the best safe haven for women in all of the Commonwealth. I couldn’t ask for anything more.” as Cait gently rubbed down Alyx’s groin.

 

Cait said in a sultry voice “What about becoming a mother?” as Alyx suddenly felt Cait’s large shaft rubbing against her covered rear. Alyx moaned softly from the teasing, as Alyx gently held Cait’s hand and looked at her. Alyx said “Another time love. Another time. Our doctors and scientists made a pill that makes me infertile. I’ve been keeping myself safe, since I’ve told you how many times I’ve caught other women with dicks sneaking in to breed with me. I have to stay completely and utterly safe.” as Cait nods in agreement. She replies “Yeah...I recall. And it’s all in good reason too. Come dear, let’s go to the bedroom and have some good loving.” as Cait takes Alyx’s hand and guides her to the bedroom. 

 

As they both were making their way to the bedroom, neither of them were aware that there was Emily, the sixteen year old shemale who lusted for Alyx, and Damian, the twenty year old who loved Alyx, were sneaking around opposite sides of of Alyx’s home, to try and see her in action, so they can fantasize her. Both of them were completely and utterly unaware of each other’s presence, and as they both turned a corner, they were at two windows, that were peeking into Alyx’s room, just as Alyx and Cait both walked in. Both Emily and Damian were anticipating the big scene, as they are still completely unaware of each other’s presence.

 

Cait gently laid Alyx down on the bed and began to tenderly caress Alyx’s body, while also stripping her down sexually. Alyx simply laid there, and let Cait do all the work, as Cait was rubbing Alyx, as she stripped her. Cait smiled at this, as she began to firmly grope Alyx’s motherly milf body as she was stripping Alyx naked. Cait savored in feeling Alyx’s body, as their two guests were getting more and more excited, as they were already stroking themselves off from witnessing the simple foreplay. Quickly, Alyx was finally naked on the bed, as Cait quickly stripped out of her suit and Alyx saw the massive shaft that was her wife’s. 

 

Cait slowly walks up to the bed, as her massive shaft easily rubs against Alyx’s folds, as even its full size was in a constant state of soft and hard, where it was soft to fit in her suit, but hard once out. A perfect shaft in both Alyx’s and Cait’s eyes. Cait slowly crawled on top of Alyx, and began rubbing her massive shaft against Alyx’s folds, and looking into Alyx’s eyes. Alyx recognized that look and simply said “Yes Cait, you can fuck me in the way you want. You have total control on how you want to pleasure your wife.” as Cait got giddy and smiled widely. She said “Thank you love.” as Cait suddenly placed Alyx on her stomach and began to grind her shaft against Alyx’s plump, yet firm rear cheeks, before prodding her tip against Alyx’s slit. Alyx was moaning out softly from the simple teasing, as Cait slowly began to slide all of her massive shaft deep into Alyx’s slit.

 

Alyx very much enjoyed Cait’s full length hilting deep inside of her, as it managed to get every single inch of her inner walls, and hit every single sensitive area. But, Cait quickly decided to change the pace up, as she had her own little idea in mind. Cait secretly had some straps she had on her, and planned on attaching Alyx to her, so she can have even more fun, than just on the bed. Cait decides now is the time to do so, as she lifts Alyx up easily, moves her legs and arms and binds them behind her neck and waist, so Alyx is suspended on Cait. Alyx gasps from this as Cait begins to thrust deeply and up into Alyx, which makes her moan out loudly and lustfully from it all.

 

Alyx didn’t think Cait would have been doing this as Cait was thrusting up deeply into Alyx, even to the point where there was a massive bulge deep within Alyx. Cait loved how Alyx felt around her shaft, as she was bucking herself against Alyx, thus making her shaft go in deeper. Cait felt the tip of her shaft press firmly against Alyx’s cervix, as she knew that with one firm thrust, Cait would be inside of Alyx’s womb. Alyx felt the same feeling, and she was glad that all breeding made her cervix numb to all pain and her womb ever fertile and somehow soft and squishy, for more pleasure. 

 

Without even thinking, Cait thrusted deep and hard into Alyx’s womb, penetrating past her cervix and both of them moaned out loudly and lustfully in pleasure. Cait felt a few spurts of her load shoot into Alyx’s womb as she broke into it, as they both were panting heavily in pleasure as they were looking at each other. Cait quickly turned Alyx to face her and began to deeply kiss her, while firmly gripping Alyx’s rear and thrusting upward. Alyx moaned lustfully into the kiss, as she held on tight to Cait. Alyx even began to grind against Cait as she was being thrusted into, and Cait felt a moving bulge from herself against her, from Alyx’s grinding. They both kept their lips locked, as Cait was already throbbing deep within Alyx’s womb, and Alyx was feeling herself getting wetter.

 

They both knew that they were nearing their own climaxes and knew that there would be a large amount of their loads. Cait quickly placed Alyx on the bed, and on her back, as she began to thrust as far as she possibly could into Alyx. Their lustful cries filled the room, as Cait was throbbing harder and harder, and more of Alyx’s juices were coating Cait’s shaft. They both were nearing their climax, and both of them were using immense will to make sure they tried to extend their “love-making” for as long as they could. But, even with both women having incredibly strong will, they eventually caved into their lust and love for each other.

 

They eventually moaned out each other’s names out in pure lust, as they both reached their orgasm at the same exact time. Alyx’s juices drenched every single of inch of Cait’s shaft as it was hilted inside of her. As Alyx was having her earth shattering orgasm, Cait was also having her own earth shattering orgasm. Cait felt the ropes of incredibly hot, thick, sticky, potent sperm shooting deep and directly into Alyx’s womb, and she even felt the sperm being absorbed into her womb, which was bad. From feeling that, Alyx felt her womb beginning to bloat and grow rapidly. She managed to look down and see that she was bloated and the growing bulge was growing. She already looked four months pregnant, but the bulge was growing faster and faster.

 

When it finally ends, after a long fifteen minutes, Cait collapses next to Alyx, and notices that she has a massive bulge from all of her load. Alyx looks at her bulge, seeing that is a staggering eighteen months pregnant, as they both laugh, but Cait is still hilted deep within Alyx’s slit and womb. They both kiss each other passionately, pull each other close, and cuddle with each other until they quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms. They both enjoyed each other thoroughly, but they didn’t realize that they gave quite an amazing show to a certain pair of onlookers.

 

Emily, on the right side window, who was hidden, was rapidly stroking off three out of seven tentacles she had, as she had her own orgasm all over herself, covering her face, her chest, her arms, the window, and her groin in her own sticky, tar like sperm. She even had a tentacle in her mouth as she swallowed down her own sperm, and grinned evilly, wanting Alyx for herself. But on the other side, the left side window, was Damian had just stroked off both of his shafts and just hit his own orgasm. Both of his shafts shot ropes of steaming hot sperm onto his hands and onto the window, as he quickly cleaned himself up and began to move. 

 

Emily and Damian both walked away, as they were going to exact same way and when they both turned the corner to try and escape, they ran into each other. They both stumbled back and Emily fell, but Damian stood up still. They both looked at each other, and it was fairly obvious that both of them were pleasuring each other. Emily was shocked to see a male, but she still saw the bulge in his pants, and Damian saw that Emily was covered in sperm, but saw the tentacles. Thinking that they would get in more trouble if they stay, they both turn opposite directions and completely walk off, like nothing happened.

 

Damian realized that he might be in huge trouble, since a woman, specifically a teen, saw a male, and males are outlawed. Damian quickly ran to his hideout and cloaked himself so he could remain hidden, and hopefully be a simple myth. Damian hoped that the, teen he saw would forget him, but he heavily doubted that. While Emily was walking, she knew that if she brought up that there was a male hiding in seclusion here, they would question how she knew that, and would get into even more trouble if she was caught peeping. She decided that there wasn’t any male there and continued to strategically plan on how to get Alyx.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next chapter and the first official chapter of the brand new story arc! I hope you all enjoyed the story, and I hope that little teaser that came before this wasn’t too much of a hassle! Anyways, let’s give you the agenda now, so you all know what to expect! Agenda: Diablo Story, Pokemon Story, Skyrim Story, For Honor Story, Blazing Ties, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	15. All the Bear Necessities.

**Guess where we are again my lovely readers! That’s right! We’re back in the Fallout Universe, and we’re having a nice raunchy beastiality session. Now, since this will be a normal woman, and not any of the main protagonists, it will be shorter, since we will be diving right on into it. And the beasty that is going to take the spotlight today is a big boy. It will be a sexually active adolescent animal. Anyways, I’ve done enough talking, let’s get on with the story shall we?**

 

Being her time to be called up by Alyx, Verochka, or Vera for short, a young woman of Russian heritage, is called up to Alyx’s manor-like home. Knocking on the door, Alyx, in her all red vault suit, came to the door and opened it. “Ah Vera,” she said, “Come in, come in. I set up some alcohol for us.” as Vera walked in and replied in a thick, heavy Russian accent, “ Спасибо (Thank you), Alyx. It better be vodka.” as they took a seat at a table, with vodka and some glass cups. Alyx poured herself a cup, as Vera drank straight from the bottle, which didn’t offend Alyx, as she knew Vera was one of her muscle women. Alyx said “I’m going to be simple Vera. You’re going to be breeding with a Yao Guai. He’s a young one, just hit sexual maturity. Very virile too. But, there’s a catch. Since he’s young he---” as Vera interrupted by saying “He wants to fight. I’m Russian, we fought bears for fun. I’ll take care of it милая(Sweetie/Pretty), don’t you worry.” as Vera finished the vodka and heads to the vault.

 

Finishing her bottle of vodka as she walks to the vault, Vera arrives at the vault entrance, and throws her bottle at the terrain around it, and heads on inside, taking the stairs down. She was quite nervous, since she was a virgin, but acted all tough and fearless. She kept walking, just wondering what this Yao Guai was all about, as she expected the worse to happen. She wished she kept her bottle of vodka, as could’ve used a few more sips from it before dumping it. Looking at the map of the vault, she figures out where she is, and begins to head in the direction of the breeding halls. She knew what she was getting herself into when she joined Alyx’s town, but she didn’t think it was a serious claim on having to breed with animals.

 

Finally coming into the main hall, she presses a button, as she is greeted by the scent of sperm stained flooring. She walked in and looked for anything, but already found out that her boots were sticking to the floor. Looking at the convenient clipboard that’s in every room of the breeding halls. As she was reading it, she found out that the Yao Gaui’s sperm was stickier than tar, and very virile, as a full pregnancy session, with giving birth to a healthy cub, would last a week. As she was reading on, the Yao Gaui snuck around behind her, and played the part of innocent young bear. Vera saw this, and saw that the bear was innocent, and nothing like Alyx said it was, as she smiled. She said “What’s the matter маленький кубик (Little bear)?” as she kneeled down.

 

The bear relied on this, as he immediately pounced Vera, shot some sticky pre onto her hands and feet, and keeping her stuck and pinned to the ground. Not knowing the power of how sticky his load is, Vera tried to get up, but only to find out that was was truly stuck, and couldn’t get up, as she was at the bear’s full mercy. Knowing she was in the worst possible scenario, she begins to use as much foul language as she knows, but the Yao Guai wasn’t going to deal with a loud mouth, as he spurted some of his pre onto her lips, and sealed them shut. Now completely muffled and truly at the Yao Guai’s mercy, he begins carefully take off all of Vera’s clothing, and by careful, he tore most of it off without damaging Vera at all. With Vera now naked and pinned down, the Yao Guai loves what he sees, as his flaccid bear shaft begins to grow to be erect at twenty inches long, and five thick. The Yao Guai licked his lips, as he rubbed his shaft harsh against Vera’s slit, before finally plunging it deep within her, spreading Vera’s tight virgin slit and even gaping it.

 

Vera screamed out in both muffled pain and pleasure, as she never realized that she was one for genuine roughness. The Yao Guai loved hearing the pleasured cries of Vera, as his thrusts only got progressively harder and faster. The Yao Guai didn’t care too much about Vera’s pleasure, as he only wanted to relieve himself fast. It was time for him to begin hibernation, and wanted to have some form of mother for his spawn, so he was thrusting with genuine roughness and feralness, as the force was enough to break right into Vera’s womb. She cried out in muffled pain and some pleasure, as she couldn’t do anything but take the fullest blunt of the Yao Guai’s thrusts. 

 

With the intensity of the Yao Guai’s thrusts, he was producing massive globs of pre that were sticking to the insides of Vera’s slit and womb. Vera let out loud muffled groans and moans of pleasure and pain, as she just managed to lean her head up to see the constantly moving bulge from the sheer size. To Vera’s surprise...She was completely and utterly enjoying it. The rough feral pleasure that the Yao Guai was giving her, the sensation of being bred, it was exhilarating to her. She continued to let out guttural moans and what sounded like growls out, showing how much she was truly enjoying the rough feral thrusts into her. The Yao Guai did not care overall, as more globs of pre were being deposited directly into Vera’s slit and even womb.

 

Vera was shivering in pleasure and joy, as she didn’t even realize how wet she was from all the pure feral excitement. It didn’t take long at all for Vera to scream out in pure muffled pleasure, as she had finally reached her orgasm. Her slit even trembled in pleasure, as her viscous juices sprayed all over the Yao Guai’s shaft, and acted as a stronger lubricant. With the added speed, the Yao Guai thrusted hard into Vera, and was essentially had continuous thrusts deep into Vera’s womb. Suddenly, the Yao Guai finally roared out in immense pleasure, that sounded like a genuine feral roar, as copious amounts of hot, thick, sticky, virile bear seed was flowing directly into Vera’s vulnerable womb.

 

The two were emitting loud lustful cries of pleasure and lust, as they both were getting their fair share of the deal. But the Yao Guai was still thrusting as his load was still filling Vera’s womb to the brink and even more.Vera barely managed to lean her head up, and see that she is bloating to six months pregnant, and in minutes, nine months pregnant, and then fifteen months pregnant. That wasn’t the end of it though, as the Yao Guai ripped his shaft out of Vera’s slit and shot his load all over Vera’s body, covering her legs, her waist, her stomach, her chest, and her arms in the sticky seed. Now completely bound to the ground, with her mouth and slit exposed, the Yao Guai walks off.

 

Thinking she can do anything else, Alyx walks in, with a special hose, and begins to spray Vera off. In moments, she can feel herself being able to move, as she quickly gets up, but feels...Off. She looks down at her swollen stomach, as Alyx says “You’re going through rapid stages of pregnancy, come. I’ll take to you to breeding hub, where all the other pregnant women are. You can mingle.” as the two of them walked out of the chamber.

  
**And here we have it everyone! We’re finally given the next chapter of the Fallout saga! I do greatly apologize for the delay as college is nearing the end of the semester and I need to focus on that, so my smut has been vastly delayed. But after the next Thursday, December 14th, I will be able to work as much as possible on my smut! Agenda:** **Diablo Story, Pokemon Story, A World of Magic and Fur, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers, Destiny 2 Story. For Honor will be given a break for one agenda. Skyrim comes back after this agenda. Until next time everyone! <3**


	16. The Oddity

**And here we are again everyone! We’re back in the Commonwealth! We’re going to have a fun little chapter. If anyone recalls the man who peeped on Alyx and Cait as they had their sensual time, he’s gonna have quite a nice little part happen to him. Anyways, if I keep talking like that, I’ll be spoiling stuff! So, enough of my banter, let’s get on with the chapter at hand! :D**

 

While doing her night shift, as she does her share of work too, Alyx, in her power armor, that has been personally made for her and herself only, while holding a gatling laser, and doing her patrols. She sighs to herself, as she turns her red headlights on, making just her eyes be seen, as on her power armor are specially fitted tesla coils, emitting red electricity and sparks. She was known simply as Red when she was combat ready, and her power armor was even a dark crimson red too. As she walked, her eyes scanned the streets and alleys that her town had, and she saw nothing. She did pull out her pipboy to report her status, as she heard a can fall over. She immediately turned her head to look at the sound.

 

As the ever fearful red came to his side, Damian silently crawled back, as he panicked, and his real side came to view. He was the result of a unnamed vault experiment gone wrong, as he had to pull his deathclaw tail back, and retract his scales, and his reptile shaft split into two human shafts, as he slowly blended in with the shadows, as he was part chameleon. He did his best to blend with the wood and dirt behind him, and prayed to whatever god there was that he wouldn’t get caught. The moment Alyx looked in his direction, he blended in completely as Alyx couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. But, just for Alyx to make sure, she begins to rev up her gatling laser, as Damian stood up from the rubble with his hands raised high, hopefully meaning he’s no threat.

 

Alyx didn’t care too much for Damian, as she fired a torrent of laser bolts at a glowing mole rat behind him. Damian saw this, as he was splattered with irradiated blood that had no effect on him, due to his issue. Alyx twisted her helmet off, and said “A man eh? I quite frankly don’t give a shi-” as she shut up and saw Damian turn into his monster of a self, and hold an offensive position. In that instance, Damian didn’t think, as he only knew fight or flight, as he charged at Alyx, and prepared to strike her. He knew that a well placed strike would tear through her armor with ease. But just as he got close, he was greeted with a power fist right into his gut, sending him back, and vomiting out from the sheer force.

 

Alyx rolled her eyes and said “Dumb move. But I’m not offended. You sought out refuge in this hellhole of a world. And you appear to have seen hell. It’s late at night, the most I can offer is a safe haven.” as Damian couldn’t believe what he had heard. He slowly reverted back to normal and said “I-I would very much like that…” as Alyx gestured for him to follow. Damian slowly followed Alyx, wondering what she had planned for him, as Alyx took the safest path to her home, so he wouldn’t get caught. Damian still couldn’t believe his luck as he thought to himself “How did he get so lucky” and then, as he realized it, they were back at Alyx’s home.

 

Alyx opened the door and said “My wife Cait is fine with me fucking all sorts of women, as long as none of them knock me up. But none can, since I’m on basically birth control. And it’s a shot, daily shot, works for a week, and I can’t be knocked up for...I think a year at this point.” as Damian nodded, and wondered if that meant what he thought it meant. She continued on, “Cait is out on a mission, she’s not gonna be back for a while. And I will grant you a pardon and safety here.” as he nods, but notices something. His keen reptile eyes notice that there is a bump on her head, two specifically. He said softly “Might I ask what those two bumps on your head are?” as Alyx hops out of her power armor, and two red wolf ears pop up.

 

She said “When I first found this vault, I was exposed to immense radiation. The result was me growing some animal ears, and out of all the animals I fucked, it happened to be the wolves. But, I do have increased fertility, keen senses, and heat cycles instead of periods. And guess what, I’m sexually frustrated, and in heat. What’s your story.” as Damian went wide eyed. He reverted back to his mixed deathclaw state and said “Undisclosed Vault location. I was one of many. Only one who survived this mutation. This happened...Twenty years ago? So I’m a Deathclaw Human hybrid monster. I’m immune to radiation, classified as an chameleon deathclaw, so I can blend in with the environment actually, can turn into this form, and I have two shafts, technically three. As a human, I have two dicks, as this...It’s one dick, that lays eggs filled with virile sperm.” as Alyx nods.

 

She replies “Well, you’ll at least fit in. Just get your dicks ready. Every woman is going to want a piece of you when I make the announcement.” as Damian comes clean. He simply says “No. I don’t want any other woman. I want you Alyx. I’ve been watching you from the shadows from the beginning. Your actions, your tone, your power, your leadership...I loved it all...And I know, this is no lust, this is a love. A passion...I-If anything, I want to be with you and you alone. Even share myself with Cait if she allows it.” as Alyx looked at him. She simply replied “I’ll allow it. But, I’m in a haze, and I need to be fucked. So fuck me.” as she went to a couch, naked, and spread her legs.

 

That alone made Damian pitch a large tent in his stretchy clothing. He nodded and walked up to her, and began to strip naked before her. He started with his shirt, as he took it off, showing off a toned, firm, and muscular frame, which Alyx did like. Then, off came his pants, and what Alyx saw made her go wide eyed. She saw two large shafts, each one easily eighteen inches erect. He then turned into his deathclaw self, as his shaft was now forty inches completely erect. She saw this and let out a low whistle, seeing that he has the largest shaft in the entire town. Knowing he’s too big as a deathclaw, he turns back to normal and walks up to Alyx. Thinking if he needs to do foreplay or not, he trusts his instincts, and begins to to thrust both of his massive shafts deep into Alyx’s slit.

 

The sheer sensation from the size of both of his shafts was more than enough to completely fill Alyx’s slit and even womb, while also making have a large moving bulge with each of his thrusts. Alyx panted and grunted, as she feels such a large shaft spreading her wide, even wider than Cait, as she knew she would have to take him in intervals, and not at steady times. She groans, and says softly, “W-With your massive dicks...Y-You’ll have sex with me on at least a weekly basis. T-That’s it.” as Damian nodded and began to slowly and tenderly thrust in and out of Alyx, giving her, surprisingly no pain at all, just pleasure. Alyx was thoroughly shocked by how well Damian knew how to have passionate sex, as he was making sure she was fully pleasure. She was pleasantly surprised that his massive shafts were hitting even hitting her gspot constantly with each consecutive thrust.

 

The thrusting kept going on and on, as both of them were moaning out in complete and total bliss. Soon though, Damian’s dual shafts erupted with a massive glob of pre, directly into Alyx’s womb, and the sheer amount made her bulge out to five months pregnant. Seeing that was just from his pre alone, Alyx said “A-Alright...D-Don’t you dare cum in me. I-I have a limit, also from radiation, since my womb is really stretchy, but just don’t.” as Damian nodded, but knew he was nearing his limit due to his massive hyper sensitivity. He groaned in pure pleasure, as he assumed that Alyx was nearing her orgasm too, and he was correct.

 

Alyx cried out in pure lust and bliss, as she had finally peaked at her orgasm and squirted her juices all over Damian’s groin and even all over his dual shafts. Damian smiled widely as he finally felt her cum all over his shafts as he slowly began to pull out, and began stroking himself off to completion. Alyx saw this, as she took one of his large shafts into her mouth, while the other one received attention from her hands and breasts. Damian saw this, as the feeling of his soaked shaft in her mouth and against her skin. The sensation, the feeling, all of it, from her, immediately caused him to pull back, and turn into his deathclaw self, and roared out in immense lust.

 

Following that, Alyx was instantly coated from head to toe in the hottest, thickest, heaviest, stickiest load of deathclaw sperm she has ever felt. It was also hotter than she had anticipated, as she felt the warm sperm against her skin, as it was similar to a bath to her. But, as she attempted to enjoy it, she quickly found that it had kept her pinned to the couch. But it wasn’t over, as more and more sperm kept piling up, as she saw the cum had stopped, and a very large object moving through his shaft. She realized that he timed the change to have both his cum and his egg. His egg slowly came out, until it landed right on Alyx’s sticky lap. She saw this, as Damian lifted the egg up, and cracked it, pouring the even hotter and stickier sperm all over Alyx.

 

Alyx looked at his general direction, and instead of being angry, she laughs heartily, as Damian hears this and smiles. He returns back to his normal state and then looks at Alyx. He simply says “Does this mean I have your blessing and I’m free to stay?” as Alyx nods beneath the massive pile of sperm, that’s easily five feet tall. She says “Yeah, you can stay. What are you good at?” as Damian replies “Going anywhere with radiation. I’m immune.” as Alyx nods. She simply replies “Alright, I can work with that.” as she lays there, and Damian goes to get anything to clean up Alyx.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the Fallout Story! I hope you all enjoyed the newest addition! Next chapter we get to, is going to involve more story based plot and elements, and not too much sex! Anyways, as I said ,here it is! Let me get the Agenda for all of you to prepare for! Agenda: Blazing Ties, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers, Love in Kalos, WoW Story, Halo Story, Destiny 2 Story, RWBY Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until next time everyone! <3! Oh! I do apologize in advance for any delays in post! College is back up.**


	17. Nevermore

**Alright everyone. Here we are again. We’re back in the Commonwealth and this time around, something new and exciting is going to happen. We’re going to branch off from the main sexy town and transition to something more. I hope you all will like where this is going, since this might include a bit of direction in the story now...Instead of mindless sex everywhere, even though some of you won’t complain about that. Anyways! On with the chapter! Or am I just teasing you all? Find out! ;P**

 

From witnessing the events between Damian and Alyx go down, Emily storms out from the town in a fit of anger. She couldn’t believe that after all of her love letters that get thrown away, all of her attempts of getting closer, everything, she never got close to Alyx. Despite not knowing that Alyx had also placed a dead drop explaining everything about her situation between herself and Emily. Having her own personalized mini-power armor that is meant for agility and not strength. Having two silenced pistols at her disposal, she grunts and kicks and everything, being in immense frustration, as she sighs heavily. Unaware to young Emily, there was a woman with a high powered rifle, and the ability to drop Emily on the spot. Switching from lethal to non-lethal rounds, the woman holds her breath, calculates the distant, and in one exhale, she pulls the trigger. In twenty seconds, she sees Emily stop dead in her tracks, fall to her knees, then right onto the ground.

 

“Bullseye. That cutie will gladly aid in my endeavors...I’ve seen that Alyx woman...And I will claim her.” the sniper says, as she gets up from her spot and goes down to the knocked out Emily. After a fair amount of walking, the woman picks up Emily and beams off in a bright blue flash, showing she has Institute technology. She beamed back to her home, being a militarized base that is hidden away safely in the Commonwealth. Gently placing Emily in the bed, as she splashes some warm water onto her facing, waking her up. Emily gasps as she looks around frantically and wonders where she is. She says “Where the fuck am I?!?!?” as she hears the sounds of heels tapping against the floor. Emily looked to the sound and found out that she was stripped naked and looked towards the sound, covering herself with the convenient blanket.

 

She heard a soft voice say “Don’t be alarmed. We have a common interest...That woman Alyx. I’ve been watching her ever since she entered the vault of my mother. I’ve seen what she does, and I know what she is capable of. And we both lust for her.” as out from shadows came a woman, with long black hair, large breasts, a very curvaceous body, and wide birthing hips. The woman said “My name is Raven...And I have plenty of technology at my hand to claim Alyx’s little camp for our own. What do you say to joining me? We do need to work smart, since it is only us at the moment. My base is currently powered by Synths who have been reprogrammed to only serve me.” as Emily took a moment to think.

 

Emily says “Alright...I’ll join...I want Alyx to lust for me...And what better way to a woman’s heart than to have power.” as Raven loved the naive Emily. Raven gently crawled into the bed, pulling the covers down and looking at Emily’s young naked body. She saw the tentacles and no slit, peaking her interest. Thinking it’ll have to do, she takes the two of the seven tentacles and begins to stroke them off tenderly. She then takes the remaining five into her mouth and begins to fully pleasure little Emily. The sensation alone makes Emily whimper and moan in pleasure, unaware of the danger that she was truly in. What she didn’t realize was that Raven was silently placing nanobots, invisible to the naked eye, into her from her saliva and slowly pulled off. She said “I think you’re ready now.” as she flipped Emily onto her stomach and looked at her small tight rear.

 

Emily was curious on what Raven really meant by that but gasped suddenly from feeling something massive prodding her small rear. Emily turned back to see a massive bull-like shaft, easily thirty inches long, and fifteen erect. She couldn’t believe the sheer size of it, and panted in fear. Raven spat right onto Emily’s hole and in one hard, firm thrust, she completely and utterly gaped Emily’s small tight virgin hole wide. This made Emily scream out loudly and lustfully, as she squirmed from the pain, and felt everything being spread wide. She turned to look at Raven again, but saw that as she was thrusting into her, she was fiddling with a Pipboy. She wanted to ask why, but she suddenly felt the movement of something inside of her.

 

Raven said “Nanobots...Initiate conversion.” as Emily began to kick and squirm, but it soon fell short as she entirely went unconscious and limp. Raven continued to thrust deep and hard into the little Emily, ruining her insides with her thrusts as she watched the Pipboy go. She looked at everything and sighed to herself. Raven said “Hmmm….Struggles when conscious. Conversion always begins when the recipient falls unconscious. I might need to work on trying to physically choke my victims to the point of unconsciousness now...So my little bots can work.” as she continues to thrust harder and faster into Emily.

 

In only moment, Raven silently grunts, as copious amounts of sperm begin gushing into Emily’s rear, making her start bulging out. To add to it, she even sees the unconscious Emily slowly being lifted from all the sperm being flooded directly into Emily. After a few moments, Emily slowly rises, with the color of her eyes now gray. She says “What will you have me do Mistress Raven?” as Raven smirked. She pulled out of Emily and said “Clean yourself up and stay here. I have tasks to attend to. Emily nodded as she cleaned herself up and stood perfectly still at the doorway, as she was tasked with. Raven got herself all clothed up once more, as she overlooked her enslaved workers, all with gray eyes. She says to herself “Soon...That woman...Alyx...She will be mine...Especially since she FUCKING blue balled me during one of her trips here to exchange parts...Gave her such a good fucking deal.” as Raven grumbles.

 

**And here you have it everyone! Yes, this chapter was a bit of a short one, but all for good reason now! We have some story to work with...And more importantly, there is a real adversary that has weapons and powers and everything. How will everything fair now when a small settlement is now in threat of a super power? Anyways, find out more when the chapters progress! Agenda: For Honor Story, Skyrim Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until Next time! <3**


	18. An Ally From The Stars

**Alright alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in the Commonwealth and guess what, we’re gonna be sticking with Raven for a little while! As you can see, she has a death threat out towards Alyx for blue balling her, but what will Raven do? Well, you see...Raven is going to be taking the spotlight for the next 2-3 chapters to invoke some detail on what’ll come. You’ll get to see what Raven is fully capable of! Anyways, let’s get on with the story at hand! ;)**

 

In her officer, overlooking her entire undisclosed vault, Raven is busy plowing into her brainless cock sleeve Emily, who is drooling all over the viewing glass. Raven specifically looks at all of the slaves she has chained to bikes that generate electricity. She smirks, knowing they have to wear a smile on their face or they suffer a near fatal shock, as she doesn’t tolerate weakness. Knowing she was Ex-Institute, she was more than glad that she was able to steal a fair amount of tech before taking her vault to convert into a war base. She looked forward and just watched, wondering what’s next, as she feels Emily tense up and reach her eighth orgasm before she had even one. Grabbing Emily by the neck and ripping her off her shaft, she throws Emily to the wall.

 

“Useless...FUCKING USELESS. CAN’T EVEN PLEASURE ME RIGHT! GOD. I NEED THAT ALYX WOMAN. I STILL CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE SHE BLUE BALLED ME. HER ASS WAS FUCKING AMAZING.” as she looked at her still erect monster of a shaft. Seeing Emily is unconscious, or possibly dead, it didn’t matter to her, Raven walked back to her monitor and slipped back into her all black lab coat and skin tight black suit. Her monitor has detected something large and radioactive that was coming right for her. She went wide eyed and went to pull the switch to seal everything into defensive bunker mode...As the object went right passed her and crashed a couple miles south of her. 

 

Checking a map of the surrounding area, Raven accurately pinpoints where that is and heads to her teleportation array.  Once there, she inputted the coordinates and in a bright blue flash, she was gone, but also teleported her equipment with her. Grabbing her custom modified laser rifle that has fifteen rotating barrels that have a RPM of 1500, making it a weapon of pure destruction. Quickly getting into her all black armor, she walks forward and sees a crashed alien spaceship. She said “Well...That’s something you don’t see every day…” as she walked closer to the spaceship and saw something gray and liquidy stained into the dirt. She didn’t touch it, but instead, she followed it to a nearby cave and kept her guard up.

 

Once she had made her way inside, she was promptly greeted by a bright blue plasma blast to the immediate right of her. She revs up her laser rifle and fires a concentrated blast to where she thought the blast came from, but missed completely. She did however melt down a massive chunk of stone wall, as she saw something masked in a white and orange suit, that looked far from human. Raven held her gun up and at the figure and said “I’m not here for a fight...I’m just here to wonder and learn. Let’s just put our weapons down and be calm.” as she hoped the creature, whatever it is, understands English. 

 

The creature puts the gun down, as does Raven, and the two walk up to each other. Raven, standing just shy of six feet tall, sees that the creature, stands easily at nine feet tall. The creature does a quick scan, as it twists the helmet to the right as something hisses from the helmet. Once the helmet falls off, Raven is greeted by an alien, with four eyes, beautiful pure white skin, and long hair, that seemed to be moving on its own. Raven just went wide eyed, as the creature tapped a collar on her neck and spoke in perfect English, “I am sorry for attempting to shoot you. My kind aren’t warriors...We’re scholars and scribes.” as Raven was just shocked to see the alien was a woman, or womanly.

 

Raven said “I’m sorry for shooting you. My name is Raven, I’m just your average human in this shithole of a world.” as the alien walked up to Raven, wincing as she was injured. Raven saw this and pulled out some Stimpaks from her pouch and offered them to the alien. The alien took them and analyzed one of them. Seeing they were safe, Raven watched the alien inject itself with the stimpak and begin healing quickly. Raven said “You said your kind aren’t warriors...You don’t have any men to fight?” as the alien shook its head. The Alien said “My kind has no men. We’re all women. And we only seek out knowledge. It explains my poor aim. My kind has phallic appendages that allow breeding so our lineage stays alive.” as Raven couldn’t help but picture this alien’s Empire at her knees.

 

Raven cleared her thoughts and said “Well...If you’d like, I can offer knowledge, granted it’ll not be as good as yours.” as her tone is sexual, seeing if she can do what she wants. The woman looked at Raven and smiled widely. She even giggled and said “My kind is known for sexual desires and bedplay. I’d be more than happy to oblige.” as Raven just realized she hit the jackpot. Raven quickly said “Really now? That’s impressive...Might I ask your name? I’m Raven.” as she smiled and saw that the alien had already stripped naked in seconds. Raven saw that the alien had two very large breasts, a small set of arms on her sides, a very voluptuous figure, but there was still more. Raven looked down to only see two sets of slits, as well as five tentacle like appendages, that were appropriate, unlike Emily’s. The last thing present was that in the midst of all the tentacles, was one phallic shaped shaft, roughly twenty inches soft, and ten wide.

 

The alien then replied “My name roughly translates to Zayanx, or just Zaya.” as Raven was more than impressed with all of Zaya’s assets. Raven licked her lips, as she wondered what Zaya could possibly do in bed, as she walked up to Zaya, stripping naked herself. Zaya saw Raven’s firm 42 D cup breasts, her large shaft and testicles, and loved it all herself. The sight of Raven’s body made all of her tendrils at her groin engorge, getting much larger and thicker, especially at the base. Zaya’s shaft even started getting erect too, as it went from twenty inches, to thirty inches, and fourteen inches wide, being a massive shaft. Raven just licked her lips in excitement, as she got all giddy.

 

Raven eagerly wrapped her arms around the larger woman and kissed her roughly and lustfully, even grinding her own shaft against Zaya’s. Zaya giggles into the kiss as she grinds her shaft against Raven’s in return, but also has her tendrils wrapping around Raven’s shaft. The same can be said about Zaya’s hair too, as her hair wraps tenderly around Raven’s head, bust, and even Raven’s firm, toned, plump rear, leaving just her legs and back exposed. It didn’t stop there, as Zaya’s tentacle hair gently went into Raven’s ears, her mouth, and began to caress her. The pleasure was indescribable as tentacles even caressed her breasts and nipples, even teasing her tight hole too. What came next as the the tentacles that were at Zaya’s groin. They pushed Raven’s massive shaft deep into the first slit, as Raven didn’t even hesitate and began roughly thrusting into Zaya.

 

Raven put her hands down to Zaya’s thighs and moved them to wrap around her waist as she loved the exotic feeling of Zaya’s pristine slit. Raven was in a bit of a pleasured bliss that blinded her, as she felt tentacles go deeper into her mouth and throat, as well as invade her rear too. Raven had never felt this good of pleasure before, minus Alyx, as that was for a personal reason. Raven gasped, as she felt something wiggle on the inside of Zaya’s slit, as she felt tentacles within said slit, slide into her shaft and pleasure her even more. Raven groaned out in muffled pleasure as she couldn’t believe it all. Raven quickly put her hands up to Zaya’s breasts and begins to roughly grope and fondle them, as she felt something secrete from her nipples. Not minding it yet, she just enjoys it all, as she throbs nearly instantly, wanting to have her own orgasm right now.

 

She couldn’t hold it in any longer, but to Raven’s surprise, Zaya mimics the timing of orgasms. Just as Raven floods Zaya’s first slit, she feels something oozing into her mouth, get onto her breasts, flood her ear, and even coat her testicles and thighs with something slimy and warm. Raven doesn’t complain as she continues to pump Zaya full of her thick heavy seed, as she shivers from all of it. The tentacles around Raven’s head and breasts and rear all quickly pull back, as Raven sees herself covered in a thick gray liquid. Zaya smiles, as she pulls back and moves rapidly, thrusting her shaft and tendrils into Raven’s mouth. At that moment, Raven feels her throat being filled with a heavenly seed that rivals anything she has ever tasted, and happily swallows it all down.

 

Once both of their climaxes have finally subsidized, Raven lays on top of Zaya and pants heavily, having the best orgasm of her life. Zaya smiles and says “My ship is absolutely ruined, and I’ll need a safe place to reside...May I join you?” as Raven smiles and nods widely. Raven replies “Y-Yes, you may.” as she tests her nanomachines, only for Zaya to spit one out and hold it. She analyzes it quickly and looks back at her ship, and then at the machine, “I can fix this up, the tech is a little outdated, but I can help.” as Raven grins widely and happily rests her head on Zaya’s large breasts. She knew she had just found her lead engineer to help her take back Alyx and overcome her.

  
**And here we have it everyone! We have finally added in another chapter for this story! And as you can see, what happens was that Raven has gained an extraterrestrial ally that is more than just an invader! Yes, I am aware of the alien in the actual base game, but come on, this is better and sweeter! Anyways, let’s get on with the new agenda shall we? Agenda:** **Heroes of the Armor, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	19. Double Down in the Commonwealth

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in the world of Fallout. This might be an odd post, cause one half will involve Raven and the other half will involve going back to the Sanctuary Settlement and progressing the story there. To exchange some clarity, this will be roughly a 4 page post, from Google Docs, with 2 and 2. Alliances are starting to be formed, and yeah, there will be a severe lack of sex coming, well not really. There will be less sex, but still have some sex. Think every 2nd chapter will be a sex scene. Let’s get on with it!**

 

After Raven had taken Zaya back to her base, Raven looked over her workshop/base, seeing the full power, with Zaya in the armory. She smiled, loving having the pure white skin, gray eyed alien lover at her disposal, thinking what she can do. Opening up her map of the entire Commonwealth, she looks around the place, looking at settlements she can take over. She knows about an odd location near the coast. She zooms in on it, thanks to the stolen Institute technology, as she thinks to herself. “Well...I could take over that oddly placed resort thing...Don’t know why anyone would want or do that, but not questioning it...It’s supposed to have a lot of cuties...That could work.” as she keeps on thinking.

 

She continues talking to herself, “I could always take over some bandit camps...That would work…” as she loads up a terminal. She brings up one of her many schematics, as she inspects the Sentry Bot, being a new design that she had hand developed. Being faster, stronger, and more durable, Raven sends the schematics to the workshop, beginning construction on those. Even pulling up her nanobot design, she takes Zaya’s notes to heart and begins to rework them and remake them entirely. Knowing Zaya’s upgrades too, as she hastily begins construction. Wondering about other things, she goes to Zaya in her workshop, putting her own work on hiatus for the moment.

 

As she walks, she looks through her entire vault, loving the broken will of her workers, as she listens to the sounds of her heels clacking against the floor. She inspects everything, making sure that everything is working at the utmost efficiency. Smiling at how much all of her hard work has paid off, she can’t wait to see what is going to happen. Coming across the armory, she scans her keycard, where she spots Zaya, of all people, constructing something. Raven said “Zaya, what are you building? If you don’t mind me asking?” as Zaya over towards Raven and gave her a smile.

 

Zaya replied “I am simply building a beacon to my home, allow myself to get proper materials. I cannot build without the materials. It’ll be just for materials, once I have the materials, I can begin improving everything tenfold.” as Raven loved the sound of that. She walked up to Zaya and gave her a rough, heated kiss. Zaya happily returned the kiss as Raven said “With your technology, we could easily rule the Commonwealth, I’ll be back soon, I need to go out and do some...Recruitment.” as Zaya nodded, going back to work.

 

Raven walked into the armory and grabbed her usual attire, having everything needed, her black trench coat, her black armor, her armored heels, everything, as she grabbed her sniper rifle and laser rifle. Knowing she had a long journey ahead, she just said “Zaya, watch the Vault, make sure no one escapes, make sure everyone keeps working. Anyone who stops, shock them until they continue to work. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” as Zaya looked up and nodded, going back to work. Raven smiled, as teleported off, landing a mile south of the resort.

 

Back in the Vault, seeing that it is now just herself, she turns into her true self. She manipulates her all white skin and gray eyes. Now having skin black as a starless night, red eyes, and her tentacle hair being spiked and looking even ribbed, she takes a deep breath. She smiles widely and looks at herself, seeing that her assets are much firmer and plumper too. Zaya says, after a deep inhale, “Mmmmm….”, with her tone of voice being much more sinister and seductive. “Such a gullible human...In truth, she will be loved by my kind...A bunch of scholars, bah...We’re warriors and scholars. I’m both...In time, I will call down the last of my kind, we will repopulate this dirt planet and make it our new home...Let’s see if I can convince her even more.” as Zaya goes back to work.

 

Back with Raven, she walks to the resort, just quietly inspecting it for now, knowing she doesn’t have the hands to do it right, so she decides to head out and do some hunting. Opening up a map of the Commonwealth, she looks at where she could teleport to again, and see who or what she can hunt. Thinking she’ll check a supply line to Diamond City, she teleports there, and activates one of her Stealth Boys, and hides on a ridge. Smiling widely, she looks down on a trail, seeing two women, one having long black hair and a reporter hat, while the other has shorter hair, and a brown jacket (Piper and Nat).

 

Grinning more, as she sees the two of them have insect bits on them, she decides to load two sleeper rounds and in a blink of an eye, she hits both of them in the neck, watching them fall. She then teleports right up to them, hog ties them, and then teleports back to her vault, all in the span of roughly twenty minutes. Knowing she has to convert them roughly, but wanting to use her new nanomachines to convert, she takes them to the lab. As she walks by, she looks into the armory, seeing something black out of the corner of her eye. Quickly looking back inside the lab, she just sees Zaya, in her normal skin color, work on the beacon still.

 

With her new two assets taken in by herself, she makes it to the lab, and locks them into some examining tables, getting ready to begin a brand new conversion process to make them hers. Making sure they’re all sealed up, she carefully injects both of them, keeping them unconscious until she is ready with the new set of nanomachines. She wondered what the black thing she saw was, but shrugged it off, thinking it was possibly a shadow or something and went to work.

 

**Alright everyone, this was part one to the chapter, let’s get one with part 2 :D**

 

With everything being set in motion, and her settlement of Sanctuary being all good to go and functioning very well, Alyx has been busy. She had to make sure everything is perfect and pretty. Knowing she sent out Piper and Nat to go and get more supplies, Alyx roams through her little town, seeing all the pregnant women, dickgirl and normal alike, and with any beasts that have grown an affinity towards her. Even with herself, with her first Deathclaw, Alpha, protecting her and even nuzzling her. She gently scratched behind his ears, with the effects of radiation from scouting making him slightly less intelligent, but still smart, and more protective. She said “Alpha, I need you to stay on high alert, have your brothers and sisters stay on patrol. I have to leave Sanctuary for a bit.” as Alpha nods and gives her a sticky lick.

 

Alyx, after visiting her armory, where Chloe, a dark skinned beauty, with long black hair, but having canine ears, a canine tail, and a bulge in her pants, stood stationary. Alyx said “Hey Chloe, going out on patrol, I need my shit.” as Chloe smiled and grabbed Alyx’s arsenal box. She said “Here you go, say, if you don’t mind me asking, any chance we could you know, add a little bun in your oven?” getting giddy as she says that. Alyx laughs and says “Soon Chloe soon, you horny hounddog. Cait has first dibs afterall. We just have to make sure everything is 110% safe before I can get knocked up. But when that day comes, it’s open season.” as Chloe cheers to herself.

 

Chloe says “Well then, I’ll look forward to that day. Good luck Alyx, here, take some Stimpaks and RadAway too.” as she gives Alyx a little pouch full of them. With the entire settlement being pretty much naked, Alyx slides into the skin tight red vault suit, slides on her red trench coat, puts on her black pants with black gloves and boots, as well as her black high tech helmet. Covering her entire head, making it look like an oval, it has a one way screen, where it has a red light circling over it. (This armor is referencing the Fallout 4 Mod CROSS_Courser Strigidae). Taking her shotgun and putting it on her back, she holds her rifle and heads out into the Commonwealth, doing her assigned mission for the day.

 

Checking her Pip Boy, she looks at her logs and keeps walking forward. “Let’s see...A settlement not far from here has been overrun by insects...The denizens are a mother and her two daughters...Alright, this should be easy...Nothing to worry about at all. Let’s just get to the settlement and defend them. Hell, I could even see if they want to join my home, it’ll be a lot safer for them than out here. I’ll be quick, kind, courteous, all that stuff. I may be a couple hundred years old, but you know what...I can still be nice.” as she holds a locket in her hand and opens it.

 

She looks at the picture of herself, with a short haired brunette woman, both of them having a smile on their face, as she closes it. She says “You’re out there...Somewhere...I know it.” and puts it away, heading out quickly. She continues her journey, seeing movement on her hud, and looking around, seeing several large ants, some bloodflies, a couple Radscorpions, but what really concerned her...Was the large orange winged insects, with an all grayish black body and beady red eyes (Yep...That’s a Cazadore people). Alyx has never seen anything like it...But they weren’t attacking her...Rather they were watching her.

 

She quickly came across the settlement, seeing a small one story house, with a sizeable farm, and two women working in the field. She saw that one of the women had short brown hair, and a firm muscular build, while the other had long brown hair, with a wider, not as a firm build. Alyx went wide eyed beneath her mask, seeing the two women, as the one with longer hair resembled the woman in the locket. She cleared her head and kept on walking, only to hear a young, unknown voice, say “NOW MY PRETTIES!” as ten Cazadores swarmed into Alyx’s vie and began to attack and sting her, as she was quickly pinned down. She struggled to get her shotgun as she began just firing her rifle, trying to shoot any of the beasts off of her, only for herself to get stung multiple times, and lock up from paralysis.

 

She managed to just tilt her head up, to see a woman, easily in her late 40s, with long flowing brown hair, large DD breasts, a very voluptuous figure, wide birthing hips, and the biggest bulge she has ever seen. The woman said “So...You’re this mighty Red that the Commonwealth talks about…” as a little girl, no older than fourteen, come into view, riding one of the Cazadores, being the biggest one she has ever seen. The little girl even had eyes like them, as the older woman handed over a bag of caps. The woman said “Thank you Ashley. Emily and Rachel both thank you greatly. Their harvest allowed for me to pay for your services. Feel free to come by anytime.” as Ashley smiled and replied “No worries Kristine.” as Alyx went wide eyed beneath her mask.

 

Kristine smirked and said “Let’s see who this Red really is...Want to do the honors Ashley?” as Ashley hopped down too, and walked over to Alyx. Alyx saw that Ashley had another bulge in her pants too, but what scared her, was the fact that Ashley’s nails were claws. Her suit gently beeped, as she was administered an anti-venom and managed to get her to move a little more. Alyx hastily said, in a distorted voice, “WAIT. WAIT. WAIT. PLEASE. BE CIVIL. BE CIVIL.” as both of them were shocked...Seeing that she wanted it to be civil. Ashley and Kristine both looked at each other and nodded. Ashley whistled, letting the Cazadores get off of her, as she stood back.

 

Alyx, slowly moving to sit up, manages to do so as she looks between the two. She sees a .44 on Kristine’s hip, showing she’s not scared to kill, as Alyx puts her hands to her mask, and presses some sensors, as the glow fades. Alyx gently takes the mask off, as Kristine and Ashley both look at Alyx’s real face, seeing the red hair and green eyes. Ashley licks her lips, loving the sight, as she gets a little excited. Kristine on the other hand...She leaned in close, swearing she’s seen the face before. Kristine says “Why do you look so familiar…” as Alyx notices the locket around Kristine’s neck, being identical to the one she has.

 

Alyx said, slowly pulling out her locket, and says “C-Cause I-I’m the one who made you scream in bed...T-Two hundred years ago.” as she shows Kristine the locket, opening it too. Kristine hastily grabbed the locket, opening hers too, as she looked between both lockets, and was tearing up. She said “A-A-Alyx? I-Is it really you?” as Alyx smiles and is promptly grabbed by Kristine and hugged tightly, while pulled into a deep heated kiss, being pushed on the ground. All Alyx can really do is just let it happen, as she is happy to have her old girlfriend back, being happy and healthy...That is until she feels three things press against her groin.

 

Kristine says “Oh we have so much to talk about! Oh I need to take you inside! Oh I need you to meet them! Oh my so much to do! So much! Ashley! I need a Cazadore Antivenom stat! Please!” as Ashley goes to one of her Cazadores and begins milking the stinger. Kristine picks up Alyx and happily takes her inside, kissing her deeply and heatedly as they walk inside.

 

**And here we have it everyone! This is the next installment of the Fallout Story...With both perspectives being shown, and a couple new characters being introduced! The next chapter will have its focus point back on Alyx, so be prepared for a possible steamy chapter! The ending of the next chapter will point back to Raven briefly. Anyways you all, here is the agenda! Agenda: Halo Story. Until next time everyone. <3**


End file.
